Journey Through
by First-GeNeSiS
Summary: Michelle is a daughter of a nobleman forced to wed Lord Frederick. Against her will, she journeyed for her marriage escorted by the dashing Sir Alexandr. Yet, will her marriage really happen after having to experience the caress of her escort?
1. Meeting

Journey Through...  
  
  
by: Genesis  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon, Toei Animation or anything. I'm   
just borrowing the characters for entertainment and fulfillment of   
fantasies. The following is totally fictitious -- places and the   
other persons -- and the story doesn't appear in any of the episodes   
in Sailormoon.  
  
  
===================  
  
PART I  
  
  
Her trail was already unknown to her. The pain and sadness continued   
to caress her soul. 'Run away while I still can... I'm tired of this   
life, no joy had come to me eversince. Happy are those animals that   
roamed around in freedom whereas I, human as myself is cursed by this   
wealth and bondage, the bondage that pushed me to the eternal   
damnation of my life. ' Her weeping uncovered the path of bushes   
that she intruded to the woods. Her cries cursed her well-being.   
The words that were said by her father were totally rooted in her ear.  
  
"The time has come, Michelle. If your memory refreshes you more than   
I thought, you have been informed about the marriage you will have   
this year. Tonight, you will be fetched by Lord Frederick and you,   
my daughter will wed him and must make the man happy."  
  
"But father, I cannot! I cannot make ready myself and I won't ever be.   
My heart is as free as a bird and no man can every claim it against   
my will."  
  
"Do you disobey your father? Remember, my daughter, Lord Frederick   
himself is the most wealthiest man in Bruglier. You will be his and   
our family will rise even more in stature."  
  
Michelle tried to convince her father even more. "Wealth or no   
wealth, you're asking me to wed a man far off my age and no vision,   
not once I had laid an eye to such stranger. We have wealth, we have   
nobility, what more could you ever want? " Michelle whispered to   
herself, "Mentioning not an age of 30's, 'Tis like my father I'm   
going to marry."   
  
"Such useless conversation we're speaking. The end's still the same.   
Michelle of Pontiuance will marry Lord Frederick whether it is her   
will or not."   
  
The talk ended with the father leaving the room and Michelle running   
desperately outside the mansion. Her disappearance may drowned the   
mansion in chaos but it is her last resort. She ran away into the   
woods weeping into the dark corners of the forest.   
  
She had ran about half a mile and rested sitting in the base of a   
huge tree. Her sobs marked her hopelessness and despair. It then   
lingered in her thoughts the memory of her mother. She should had   
been safe in her mother's arms, and her desire be most protected but   
the illness forgives no one. And... passed away.  
  
  
Suddenly, a group of men came. They were ragged carrying different   
kinds of weaponry at hand. As they approached the weeping lady, her   
sobs stopped replaced by bits of fear.   
  
"Well well.. what do we have here?" The man at the center of the   
group spoke. "A lonely woman in a very creepy woods."  
  
The other man grinned, "Got us again a good catch, ei Damien? This   
will be perfect for dinner."  
  
She stood up and demanded to the men to leave her at once.  
  
The men laughed. Instead, the man named Damien quickly let go of the   
stuffs he was carrying and took hold the face of the woman. "What   
beauty!" With his rough palm, he embraced her face and traced the   
contours of her body.   
  
She looked at him in disgust. The tone of her voice marked the anger   
of nobility. "Please sir, I'm asking you kindly to leave me alone and   
I shall go my way never to bother you."  
  
"Wonderful!" Another man in the group commented. "We caught ourselves a toughie... Never tasted one in years."  
  
Damien forcibly pinned her shoulders on the tree trunk. Michelle   
began to struggle for freedom but the force was too great for a woman   
to overcome.  
  
"Good... a tough virgin is my taste." He began to lower his head and   
began to smell the hair, slowly moving down the neck. "*sigh* What a   
sweet scent this is." The group of men watching them began to laugh   
hard. "Leave some for us too, Damien! You'll drain yourself if   
you'll just have her for yourself."  
  
Michelle wasn't able to hold back, terrified, and angered, she kicked   
the man's groin pulling herself back. "This is unforgivable. You   
disgust me. What kind of men are you? This is no act of a person.   
Leave now or I shall have..."  
  
".... her husband to punish you!"  
  
All the heads turned at the direction of the deep and angered voice.   
Amidst the darkened woods, a tall blonde man appeared drawing his   
steel sword from his sheath at his side as he walked towards the   
scene. His posture marked nobility as he was dressed in grandeur of   
a courtier. Wide-eyed, Michelle gazed at this noble hero, a stranger   
who without even a hint interrupted her words with such conceit.   
Nevertheless, her heart lightened upon her savior -- a savior that   
urged her sight to remain on this very beautiful figure in front of   
her eyes. Such conceit is forgiven and been repaid.  
  
"Then... who might you be?"  
  
"Are you deaf or is my elegance just blind you of what I've said."   
The blonde man moved in front of the lady holding her back and   
protecting her life with his mighty presence. "I am her husband and   
you, sir have just mocked my wife. Your deed is unforgiven. I shall   
beat you and your defeat will be my glory."  
  
"Nonsense!" The man shouted in disbelief. "You are not his husband."  
  
"... And so you were not touching a virgin either."   
  
Shocked at such statement, Michelle could say no words but to   
continue to hear such exchange of statements silently yet fear cannot   
leave her spine.  
  
"But if you riffraffs cannot trust a word of a man, I shall prove to   
you the seal of our bond. After, if your presence won't leave these   
grounds, I shall cut you all in halves." The savior then approached   
his 'so-called-wife' and without hesitation took her in his arm. He   
leaned over pressing his lips unto hers. A light brush... but the   
sensation was different for both.   
  
Michelle couldn't believe at what he just did. It was her first, her   
first kiss -- most prized and treasured yet stolen in just a second   
by a man completely unknown to her. Her emotions became perplexed as   
she wondered whether to grieve or to sing joy for having to kiss a   
noble and handsome hero.  
  
The savior looked back at the savage men again and grinned. "Your   
belief then is wrong, can you see not?"  
  
Astound and angered, the savages got their weapons and attacked the   
man. "Married or not, prepare to meet your doom! How dare you mock   
us."  
  
"No... how dare you mock us!!"   
  
With just a split of a second, he raised his sword beating one by one   
of the five men without a sweat being shed. The fight was not   
fierced enough for such brave savior. He made all five men   
unconcious on the ground and possibly won't ever wake again 'till   
morning.  
  
Michelle gently approached her champion's back to give her the   
gratitude and the scold he deserved about the kiss of disrespect but   
the stranger suddenly turned around and faced her with a serious   
look. "The gods give you luck for now, but next time, it won't be   
the same. The next time you'll run away, you'll lose yourself and   
your prized treasure and I won't be there to help you any longer."  
  
Shock at such words, Michelle could only speak haltingly, "H.hhow..   
did you.kknoow that I'm running away?"  
  
"Only maiden fouls flocked in the woods, and not ladies..." The man   
drew back his sword, returning it to his sheath. "Look milady, I'm   
here on business and this is the first time I've visited this place.   
If I'm just welcome with a damsel crying in despair for her life,   
then I won't find this land of yours soothing to my needs. I need   
rest and this is not what I'm looking for. Go now, go back to where   
you were. Your parents might worry the heavens for you." He shook her   
head gently wiping off the most tiny sweatdrop he accumulated during   
the fight. He turned his back and walked away from the lady. His hair   
shone modestly with the flaring rays of the sun from the trees'   
leaves.   
  
The sight was beautiful and left the woman admired such posture. But   
she had to communicate at this man firmly or be left misunderstood.   
"No sir... that is not true at all. I'm not running away, I'm just   
finding a way to ease myself off of my problems that burdened me a   
lot."  
  
"Problems?" He looked back in a glance at the fair lady again.   
"Well, milady, 'tis your problem so leave me out of it. Now, I'll   
take my leave and I suggest you take yours too or..." Looking at the   
men lying down in the ground, "...or wait for these men to wake and   
have you for breakfast then." He grinned, "If you really desire that,   
then let me and not them to have you. I'll be happy to accompany you   
in bed." He slowly made a tiny grin and winked at the lady then took   
his leave disappearing through the darkness of the woods.  
  
Michelle had blushed from his words. He was speaking in rudeness but   
it was not of insult to her. She kept the memory of the man's   
nobility in her mind as she retraced her steps and ran back   
home...... 'But wait! What was that brave man's name?'  
  
  
  
  
To be continued 


	2. Near fate

Journey Through...  
  
  
by: Genesis  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon, Toei Animation or anything. I'm   
just borrowing the characters for entertainment and fulfillment of   
fantasies. The following is totally fictitious -- places and the   
other persons -- and the story doesn't appear in any of the episodes   
in Sailormoon.  
  
  
===================  
  
PART II  
  
  
The maiden had gone back to her chambers when her maid, Pacita   
intruded.  
  
"There you are... Milady, where have you been? I've been looking all   
over for you. I was about to inform his lord of your absence. Where   
have you been? And why are you in sweat?"  
  
Michelle pondered on these words and realized that nobody had come to   
know her "short-term" running away from home. She sat down on her   
bed to catch a breath or two. "Ay... Pacita. I just went out to   
take a short walk. I'm sorry if I caused you worry this day. I   
cannot help myself but to feel angst in this situation. If running   
away would only solve this problem, I could have fled already to the   
northern regions years ago." Michelle didn't take the chance of   
giving the maid a hint that she had tried running away already.  
  
"I know what you mean, milady!" Pacita approached her to fix her   
hair, wavy and aqua in color. Smooth and pure. "A woman at your age   
seek for love and not wealth. Your generation has a big difference   
to your father's. But please don't talk of running away and   
hopelessness any longer. Look not the sorrow but look for joy in   
your soon-to-be husband's presence."  
  
"If only I could do that, Pacita. If only I could."  
  
Pacita continued to fix up the young lady. She greatly took care of   
her physical needs, clothes, hair, scent... But sadly, she couldn't   
fix a broken heart nor free a soul imprisoned by a daughter's duty.   
The two women continued to stay in the room to fill the air with   
sorrow and despair when a guard knocked on the door.  
  
"Milady, milady! Are you there?"  
  
"Yes?" Michelle responded. "What is it that you want? I don't want   
to be disturbed right now."  
  
"Forgive me but your father had sent me for you. Your fetch is here.   
You are needed by your father at this very instant."  
  
She couldn't hardly say a thing. "Alright, I'll do what my father   
asks of me. Go back and tell them that I'll be right down." Alas!   
Lord Frederick is here and I will be taken away. I will lose my   
freedom now, I'll start my life in sorrow. Such unfairness in this   
world. Oh why am I permitted to live?  
  
"Are you alright, milady? You are covered with sweat again." Pacita   
examined her. "Please do not worry any longer. Let time take   
control of your life."  
  
Michelle left her chambers and went downstairs to greet her   
husband-to-be. She didn't go directly to the waiting room. Instead,   
she tried to take a peek of what this Lord Frederick person would   
look like in her view. At a small sight, she caught the presence of   
two men sitting on the table conversing something. The first was her   
father, and the second was... a blur. She couldn't see his face but   
the sound of his voice sound so much familiar. Her father then   
caught a sight of her. "Michelle, what are you doing there?"  
  
Michelle made herself known, out of her hiding place. She entered   
the room. Still, the other man's face was blurred because of the   
glaring light from the glass window emitted by the afternoon sun.   
"None that I can say, father. Nevertheless, I'm here now."  
  
Her father stood up and take hold of her back as he beckoned the   
other man to meet his daughter. "Come now, I'll introduce you to my   
daughter."  
  
It is then that the other man stood up and step forward, his face   
becoming clearer with every step he made toward the young lady.   
"You!" Michelle's eyes widened in surprised. It was the same man who   
rescued her earlier in the woods, it was the same man who beat those   
riffraffs, it was the same man who stole a kiss from her, it was the   
same man who she most admired.  
  
"Have you two met already?" Her father posed a questioned look as he   
detected an abnormal reaction from his daughter.  
  
"I doubt it sir." The other man smiled at the other two. "Maybe your   
daughter have just mistook me for another else."  
  
Michelle was still in deep shock. She couldn't say anything as of   
now. Her mind wondered a lot of questions and one of them is --- Is   
this the man I'm going to be wed? If so, I must take hold of myself,   
I'm sure of nothing yet of my feelings for this man. I cannot...   
Heavens, tell me what ought I to do?  
  
The man approached her and take hold of her hand. "For milady's   
convenience, I'll properly introduce myself."  
  
She looked at him deeply never spared a glance out of the man.   
  
He lifted up the hand he took hold of and planted a gentle kiss. "My   
name is Alexandr, Sir Alexandr, his Lord Frederick's most trusted and   
high-ranked personnel. I'm a courtier and I will be his lady's   
escort to Burglier. The journey may take long, milady, a week or so,   
but not to worry, 'tis my job to see you safe along the way."  
  
Sir Alexandr? The name lingered in her thoughts. So she was wrong   
after all. "Thank you for your introduction, sir. And I presumed, I   
don't need to do mine. My father here had set all things now." She   
moved back away from the two men. "And if you kindly excuse me, my   
body needs rest and I'll be glad to leave you two alone to discuss."   
She then turned away.  
  
"We had done our discussion." Alexandr's words stopped her from going   
out of the room and urged her to turn around again to the two men.   
She faced him with a question look.  
  
He grinned at the lady. "The journey we're going to embark is quite   
long, milady. Your father and I had already decided for us to leave   
at this very instant."  
  
"Pardon me?" Her questioned look turned into a bit of vexation. "Are   
you saying, sir, that I'm going to leave now? I'm not ready." She   
whispered to herself. "And I will never be."  
  
"But you already are, milady. I had sent my footman to get your   
things in your chambers. Your maid and my servant are already   
packing your things as we speak. And as I can see now, you are of   
good health enough to depart with me."  
  
Michelle turned to her father for defence. "Father?"  
  
"Alexandr is right, Michelle." Her father turned out to be in favor   
of her instant departure. "You have to depart now or risk your life   
to meet your husband at a year after next. You should be happy."  
  
Michelle spoke silently, "I better risk it than have an early   
marriage."  
  
"Now, milady," Alexandr spoke, "Shall we go now?" He gave off a   
sinister grin. "Besides, no matter where milady be, 'tis my duty to   
be with her at all cost -- might the lady be fiested with savages,   
she will always be my responsibility." He hinted the lady of the   
unfortune she met earlier.  
  
The words angered her and she left the room without saying a word.  
  
Her father couldn't react to anything though.  
  
  
  
To be continued 


	3. Beginning

Journey Through...  
  
  
by: Genesis  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon, Toei Animation or anything. I'm   
just borrowing the characters for entertainment and fulfillment of   
fantasies. The following is totally fictitious -- places and the   
other persons -- and the story doesn't appear in any of the episodes   
in Sailormoon.  
  
  
===================  
  
PART III  
  
The wheels began to move and the carriage slowly departed from the   
mansion. Inside, Michelle grieved. Her feelings were unguided and   
deep inside of her, she mourned fully as if she was about to go to   
the land of Hades. She felt rejected from the mansion, she was an   
outcast as what she had thought to herself. Silently, she began to   
reminisce again those joyful times she had with her mother and with   
Pacita for it was only in her memory that she could gain back the   
happiness of a lady.  
  
"It's really not healthy, milady, to be drowned in your own world."  
  
Michelle lifted her head a little and saw the man sitting at her   
front, facing her again with that mischievous grin.  
  
"Please... can you just left me where I am?" Michelle turned toward   
the window seeing the trees and grasses roll by in their travelling.   
The 2-horse carriage was running on smoothly that she could get a   
better view of the outside.  
  
"Forgive me, milady." Alexandr's grin was put off replaced by a more   
serious and concern look at the lady. "Are you alright? Can't this be   
a perfect time for a lady to be out? Do you have some traditions of   
some sort that you can't get out of your mansion? Or can this just   
be a period that enhanced your womanhood and that you demand for   
rest?"  
  
"Please speak no more, Sir. I don't want to hear anything from you."   
Michelle turned toward Sir Alexandr. "I'm perfectly fine. Can't you   
see it perfectly in what I am now?"  
  
Alexandr ran his eyes from the lady's feet going up to her head.   
"Well, I do see that milady's perfectly fine now." He looked straight   
to her eyes. " And judging by how sweet your lips was that early   
afternoon, I'd say you're more than fine." He gave off a sweet smile.  
  
She blushed a little looking away from him. There was a short pause   
but then Michelle realized something. "So... so... you were that man   
then!!!"  
  
Alexandr pretended to not hear the words coming from the woman.  
  
"You... you..." Michelle pouted the words right off her mouth. "And   
you were even saying to my father that I mistook you for somebody   
else? Arggh... You're the worse!"  
  
"You're absolutely correct, milady. I am the worse. I gave off my   
precious kiss to a woman who was not of my desire. My regret killed   
my soul now. And that woman turned out to be a beast in front of me."  
  
"Pardon me?" Michelle raised an eyebrow, "Am I now a beast to you?   
Hmmph... and you regretted that you gave your 'precious' kiss? Excuse   
your words, sir! I think you enjoyed every second of it. As what   
you were saying, my kiss was rather sweet, was it not?"  
  
Alexandr laughed a little. "Now, that's good. I finally brought your   
spirit back." He stared through the open window with a sight so far   
away. "I'm not aware nor I know the details why my lord chooses an   
undesirable woman such as you." He then gave a striking glance to   
the woman infront of him.  
  
"Sir, I cannot travel with a liar nor can I travel with a man who   
only has 'insult' in his mind." Michelle then brightened up her face   
with a very sarcastic look. Her heavy feeling was lifted up by this   
man. She was able to commune again with the environment. May it   
rather be short for a good-time but it was better than what it ain't   
was. "I definitely know your hidden desires, sir. Tell me. I know   
that right now you desire for me. Your heart beats for me. But what   
a pity, I am his lord's bride-to-be. What then might the poor   
courtier do?"  
  
Alexandr laughed. "You're going off board, milady. You're speaking   
in such conceit."  
  
"I was just retracing the words that you let off in the woods   
earlier, sir."  
  
The sky began to turn into crimson red as the setting sun began to   
cover the road and the trees with pitch black. But the carriage stops   
at nothing, it remained moving as of moving to eternity.  
  
He cleared his throat. "I am the most trusted personnel at Lord   
Frederick's mansion. Not once, I disobeyed his will. Let's speak of   
truths now. " He rose from his feet and turned toward the doorway.   
He turned to her, "You'll find food in the container that took the   
place at your side. Feel free to get what your hunger desires. The   
day is closing now. I'll take over the carriage so that Marcus can   
have his rest. If you want also, you can take your rest. Forgive me   
if the inside carriage might not be to your liking. There's no inn   
in this part of the road. But in the morning, we can stopped by at   
the small waterhole we found earlier as we were heading toward your   
mansion. There, you can be at peace." He opened the door of the   
running carriage and climbed up to the driver's seat. He let Marcus   
took his rest just beside him while Michelle was left alone inside   
the carriage with nothing to do but to hear the sound of the horses'   
steps, the rolling wheels, and the wings of freedom slowly flying   
away from her.  
  
  
After putting something inside her stomach to regain a little bit of   
strength, she changed her position inside the carriage. She   
transferred herself to the place where Alexandr was once sitting   
earlier. There, she was closed to Alex with just a cloth that   
separated her back with his back. With a membrane not so thick that   
bordered them, Michelle opened her mouth to start a conversation.   
"Sir Alex, are you not hungry?"  
  
Alexandr was surprised to hear Michelle's voice enriching his ears.   
"No, milady, I'm not. I am grateful of milady's concern though."  
  
"I see", there was even a longer pause that came in between them   
before Michelle could start another conversation. "May I just ask,   
why such long journey must we partake?" Michelle bit her lower lip as   
she realized that the question was rather odd to hear. It was a   
little stupid for a noble lady to inquire. So, she quickly asked   
another, "Will this travel be safe?"  
  
Alexandr smiled a bit keeping his eyes on the road as he drove the   
horses smoothly. "Actually, it's not. Every journey is accompanied   
with danger. In our case, we may encounter wild animals basing on   
our route where you can only see trees at your left and so with your   
right, we can also be confronted with thieves, and also..." He smiled   
to himself, "there's danger about myself." He paused for a while.  
  
Michelle quickly replied. An unusual feeling ran up to her nerves   
making her heart pound madly. She completely understood the   
perverted comment of this man. She thought to herself -- how rude   
this man is. "But were you not just talking about your loyalty to the   
lord, sir. Are you just then going to swallow your word?"  
  
He gave off a little laugh, loud enough to be heard by the woman   
inside the carriage. "You're definitely correct, milady. But a   
beauty can never be resisted some times. Consider that statement an   
amend to what I've said earlier."  
  
Feeling a little light, she was surprise that those words can   
actually lightened herself. She wasn't aware that those words can   
make her nerves tensed under the full moon in that cold night.  
  
Alex continued, "But fear not for I'll be and will always be your   
protector. I will guard you and your virtue who every man might be   
looking for. For Lord Frederick, I'll do that for you in this   
journey. But it's not my responsibility if you'll will it to lose on   
your own. Your will is my will."  
  
"My will is his will." She repeated softly his line in a whisper and   
without a second to loose, her eyes faded into a deep sleep as the   
carriage journeyed on in the face of the moon.  
  
  
  
  
To be continued 


	4. Temptation

Journey Through...  
  
  
by: Genesis  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon, Toei Animation or anything. I'm   
just borrowing the characters for entertainment and fulfillment of   
fantasies. The following is totally fictitious -- places and the   
other persons -- and the story doesn't appear in any of the episodes   
in Sailormoon.  
  
  
===================  
  
PART IV  
  
The rooster crowed, a gentle breeze shook some strands of the   
aquamarine hair as the carriage still without rest continued to move.   
The morning sound opened her eyes clearing her view of the person   
sitting on the seat in front of her. It was Alexandr. He was   
sleeping like a child just leaning his head on the walls of the   
carriage. Michelle straightened herself up fixing her face and her   
hair. She looked at the outside and saw the evergreens flashing the   
rising sun. She headed toward the door and called upon the driver.   
"My good man, your name is Marcus, correct me if it's not."  
  
Marcus turned his face toward the lady and then turned around again   
to face the road. "A pleasant morning, milady, and yes, your   
servant's name is Marcus."  
  
She removed some strands of her hair that got tangled in her face by   
the passing wind. The window maybe small, but the wind's force cannot   
leave Michelle's face untouched. "When can the horses' rest, Marcus?   
It seemed that they're already tired of the travelling all night.   
Are you not abusing them?"  
  
Marcus smiled a bit. "Oh no, milady. We're going to rest in a place   
around the bend. The reason we hadn't stop for a rest last night was   
of your safety. The road we travelled was rather dangerous and Sir   
Alex just couldn't bear thinking the danger that might come to us."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Honestly speaking, milady, I beg of our rest last night. But he   
just wouldn't listen. He took over for me to drive and it was only   
dawn that he retired." He slowed down the carriage a little.   
"Milady, we're here. The waterhole that Sir Alexandr had spoken of."  
  
Michelle returned to her seat.  
  
The sudden stop of the carriage disturbed the sleeping man inside the   
carriage that caused his blue eyes to open. His view was met by a   
smile of the woman infront of him.  
  
"Good morning. Now how's our brave hero feeling after his rest?"   
Michelle got up and opened the door. "We have reached the waterhole   
that you speak of. Marcus had stopped the carriage. I'm going out   
to regain my strength." She then quickly stepped off the carriage   
and breathe a whole of fresh air.  
  
Alexandr was in a daze. He wasn't able to reply or anything. He   
wasn't even allowed to speak at his lady's presence. Straightening   
himself, he got up and joined the lady out the carriage for fresh   
air. "So milady's feeling good today?" He turned to the deeper   
right side of the road. "The waterhole is that way. About some   
steps or so." He turned to Marcus. "The lady and I will go to the   
waterhole on foot. Have the horses rest. You can take them to the   
waterhole..." He walked toward the horses and gave each a pat on   
their noses. "... but please remember to observe care at these   
wonderful creatures."   
  
"Yes sir." Marcus then lead the horses on another path to the   
waterhole on foot. The path for the horses was rather long though so   
Michelle and Alexandr took a path of a much shorter distance.  
  
  
The gentleman lead the lady through the woods. The path was not   
course and judging by how it appeared, a lot of people had took the   
same path of the couple. The walk was a silent procession. Nobody   
cared to start a conversation or so. Morning may had overwhelmed the   
two that it seemed the travellers were two strangers walking on a   
path.  
  
"Alas! We're here!" Alexandr finally blurted out.  
  
Michelle journeyed her eyes toward the small lake. It wasn't really   
a small waterhole, more like a spring inside the woods. The view was   
quite scenic and the defeaning silence seemed to echo through the   
waters so placid and cyan.   
  
May it be a miracle happening inside the woods or just a bless that   
Michelle could finally wash her up and perform her womanly ritual.   
"Excuse me, sir, I have to go bathe. I simply cannot start my day   
feeling filthy. It'll ruin my whole stature."  
  
Alexandr gave a small grin. "I was hoping that you'll give those   
words. Don't worry, milady, I'll stay here with my back on you."  
  
"I beg your pardon, sir?" Michelle posed a question look.  
  
"I cannot leave you alone in this area." Alexandr seriously   
explained. "This is quite a dangerous place. Savages might come   
again for your body. With me away, it would be impossible for me to   
come to the lady's rescue."  
  
Michelle was again vexated at those words. She made a threatening   
expression in her face.  
  
Alexandr turned his back to Michelle and sat at a nearby rock.   
"Worry not, milady, your servant will keep the word that you hear. I   
talked to you about my loyalty already, might the lady have forgotten   
it? I do have respect to you for your assurance."  
  
She gave off a loudening sigh accepting defeat. She took off her   
outer garments leaving a white undergarment that act as an old   
fashion swimming suit to wear on. She couldn't simply trust this   
man. Leaving her remaining clothes at a nearby rock, she ended up   
bathing with three garments on her body. She walked toward the water   
feeling the light brush of the cold fluid running through the skin of   
her bare feet. It was so refreshing. She went on deeper and deeper   
to the center of the waters until her shoulders could feel the   
ecstasy of relief.  
  
Alexandr sighed feeling a little bored. The peebles that he touched   
with his heels just served as his little entertainment. He tried to   
call to her. "Milady, will you still be staying long?" He was   
interrupted by some noises that came from the inner part of the   
woods, leaving the question unanswered.  
  
Marcus and the horses suddenly appeared from the darkness of the   
woods. He led the horses to the farther part of the waterhole,   
another fraction of it that was separated by some rocks from the main   
part where Michelle was bathing. With such structure, nobody could   
see the other person at the other part. He continued to care for the   
horses letting them drink some water while he too laid down to rest,   
so tired that fell to a sleep.  
  
In the other part of the waterhole, frustration tagged unto   
Alexandr's back. He called unto the woman bathing behind him,   
"Milady, you're taking long enough. You are going to catch a cold."  
  
Michelle giggled a little. "Sir, if you're frustrated and is   
suffering there while I rejoice at this feeling, why don't you come   
and join me. Or are you just scared to go near to your master's   
bride-to-be?"   
  
"That is not what I have in mind, milady. I totally know what I want   
to do, what I ought to do and when I want to do it. And this, milady,   
is not what I want to do."  
  
"If your fear will continue to conquer your spine, then I can do   
nothing now." She laughed and gave off a very tempting and mocking   
giggle.   
  
"Milady, are you challenging me?" He turned around and caught a very   
unforgettable sight-- Michelle. Plunging her head in the water, she   
savored every bit of the refreshing feeling. Pulling up her body, she   
got her face out as she shook some droplets off of her with those   
drops reflecting the morning sun, reflecting to the eyes of Sir   
Alexandr. With such view, he was left unmoved and strengthless. But   
pulling himself up, he faced the woman in the waters again with such   
nobility.  
  
Michelle looked up and saw Alexandr facing her. He maybe looking   
directly at her but she never got a feeling of tense nor was she   
nervous. She continued to mock at this helpless servant. "So... you   
can swallow words after all. Tell me, sir, how does it taste?" She   
moved forward toward the shore exposing half of her damp body. Every   
cloth she wore was white and the wetness that spread throughout her   
physique traced every curve and the contour of her body. She faced   
bravely the courtier.  
  
"Well, they tasted good. With gratitude to you, milady." His eyes   
was so sharp and tantalizing. "I am telling you now, that I do not   
fear what your mind thought of the fear that must come upon me." He   
continued to move towards the woman getting his boots wet yet still   
moving. At the back of his head, he was facing a challenge. A   
challenge posed by this woman who he had met earlier. The feeling   
was a mixture of anger and pride. Never did he took a glance away   
from the lady. Moving slowly, he finally reached the woman with each   
other a foot apart.  
  
The joyous mood of Michelle transformed into great tension. She   
couldn't hardly speak a word. Alas! I am being punished of the   
wrongs I have done. And now.. this man.. this man... The water that   
was dripping from her head was accompanied by an unknown sweat. She   
was shivering from the coldness of the water and the undescribable   
inner feeling that suddenly popped out from nowhere as this man   
became nearer to her.  
  
Alexandr put his hands on her shoulders. Michelle continued to   
shiver at his touch. His hand moved up going to her cheek then   
pushing back some strands of the aquamarine hair that he could get   
hold of. The tension got control of her. She was incapable of   
action and could only be left standing and staring forever at this   
man holding her. He brought his lips closer to her ear. "Let me ask   
you, milady. Can this challenge be a mere fact commanded by our very   
own hearts?" He pulled back to face her again. Leaning forward he   
brought his lips closer to hers within seconds that seemed to last   
for hours. It was closely hitting on hers.  
  
Michelle was feeling helpless. She couldn't do anything nor can she   
speak. Slowly closing her eyes, her heart began to pound rapidly as   
she was assure for the coming kiss feeling the gentle sweet breathe   
that came in closer and becoming thicker unto her face... but   
suddenly the breathe was gone. Instead, it had been replaced by a   
touch of an index finger.  
  
Alexandr had put his finger over Michelle's lips. He smiled in a way   
that he had just trick a particular person, "As what I am proud of,   
milady, I can bear any challenge posed to me." He then quickly took   
hold of her right hand. He lifted up and gave it a gentle kiss. "My   
respect to milady is higher than the heavens." He let go of her hand   
and stared back to Michelle.  
  
She blushed a little. Experiencing a trance so long, she couldn't   
recover even after. Her playful attitude and the trickster she once   
was faded in a moment. Her heart began to feel light and never was   
she feeling joy like that in all of her life. But pride never left.   
Inside, she cursed her behavior feeling a handful of regret.   
Nevertheless, happiness still emerged in the depths of these intense   
emotions.  
  
  
  
Suddenly... loud neighing of the horses and a full sound of men's   
heavy husky voices were heard as unknown men came running in toward   
the waterhole ready to attack them. One man made his presence known,   
"You people... will truly make a great tasty meal for a ransom!" More   
men came running in toward their direction with just meters away   
before they'll reach the couple and the horses.  
  
  
  
To be continued 


	5. The Bandits

Journey Through...  
  
  
by: Genesis  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon, Toei Animation or anything. I'm   
just borrowing the characters for entertainment and fulfillment of   
fantasies. The following is totally fictitious -- places and the   
other persons -- and the story doesn't appear in any of the episodes   
in Sailormoon.  
  
  
===================  
  
PART V  
  
Michelle quickly got out of the water. Panic commanded all of her   
actions. Though still wet, she didn't mind putting her dress over   
the wet clothes within seconds. Every inch of her skin turned cold   
but not due to the dampness but through frieght.  
  
These men heading toward them were not normal. They looked ragged   
and barbaric. Dirt covered their faces and they had weaponries as   
accessories on their bodies. Now, time never helped for every second   
time gave, the closer they became to the waterhole.  
  
Alexandr ran toward Marcus to wake him up of such emergency. Though   
the couple of horses rested without the carriage as they drank some   
water, the people was not like them at all. Marcus quickly got up   
and understood everything. Surely, the two men had experienced such   
urgency in their past journeys. He told Marcus to prepare the horses   
immediately while beckoning Michelle to come to the carriage.  
  
With only a short period of time from whence Michelle had reached the   
horses the savages had reached the trio. Indeed an ambush! Getting   
his sword from the carriage, pulling the blade out from its sheath,   
Alexandr started a one to many fight. His strikes were forcibly done   
with the sword's sheath used as shield in his left hand. Each person   
attacked him with great strength and he seemed to weaken with every   
person he encountered.   
  
Marcus instructed Michelle to get on one of the horses. Riding a   
horse would be pretty much faster than riding the carriage of the   
horses. Michelle swiftly get on a horse while he gather up some   
things from the carriage and transferred it to the back of the other   
animal. He completed one task, unfortunately when he went back to   
get more bags, he was met by a glittering steel. A blade hit his   
shoulder. With the sudden pressure put into his body, he collapsed   
and became limped for a second. His sweat bathe the whole of his   
face as he looked up at the savage killer he was facing. As he stood   
up to face it bravely, he was out of hope thinking that this man has   
a weapon and he not one didn't have any. He prepared for a   
hand-to-hand combat though knowing that it won't do him any good.   
The man raised his blade to give Marcus an eternal strike.   
  
Everything stood still with such action. With god's blessing, the   
blade didn't touch him at all. He opened his eyes that was left   
unconsciously closed from the fear. Alexandr! He was there holding   
the blade of the enemy with his own one. Alex turned to him and   
smiled giving a direction for an early departure. With only the   
symbolic face, Marcus nodded and quickly ran to the other horse.  
  
Meanwhile, Alexandr forced his way to get free from the tension on   
holding the sword. The enemy was about to go for a counterstrike   
when he dodged it with all his might. Sweating eternally, he headed   
toward the two horses that parked just 10 meters away from the   
battlefield. Though he had already wounded 4 of the men, still, the   
group was as persistent as a devil. Now, he had to retreat or   
forever lose his strength from such horrid fight. Running away   
madly, a saber caught his right arm. Drops of blood rained a portion   
of the land. Turning around, he waved his right hand with the sword   
one more time enduring pain and thus cut the man who was after him.  
  
On the horse, Michelle was shocked at the terrible scene. She was   
about to get off to turn to Alexandr's aid when Marcus called out not   
to. Indeed Marcus was right. There's no need to run to him when he   
was already running toward her. Quickly he leaped at the back of   
Michelle's horse and with just a large single strike of his boots on   
the horse's belly, it fiery ran to the insides of the forest as the   
other horse tailed it leaving the men to feast the treasures hidden   
inside the carriage being left.  
  
With the passing wind, Michelle sighed in relief. They were safe as   
of now. No wonder, Marcus prepared the horse instead of the   
carriage. It was going faster than the average speed she thought it   
was; it was not accessible to extra savages; and best of all, it was   
safer riding in the arms of a man.  
  
The two horses traveled endlessly in the woods. With panic running   
wild in his mind, Alexandr who took the lead headed with no direction   
on his head. There's no one else left in his mind. All he cared   
about was to escape from such event.   
  
After riding a few kilometers, the horse slowly slowed down. Sitting   
quietly sideways, Michelle noticed the sudden change of pace and   
heard the heavy breathing of the person at her shoulders. She felt   
the exhaustion of this man. And now... the passing trees became   
still as the horse came into a halt. Marcus who was following them   
came to a stop also. They reached a totally unfamiliar face in the   
woods. The heavy leaves of the trees dimmed the area forgetting the   
light of the noon.  
  
Alexandr got off the horse changed his heavy breathing to a calmer   
state. He looked around hoping to get a single knowledge on what   
place they'd stumbled upon.  
  
Michelle got off the horse also. Silently, she watched the hero   
looking around. He was totally a different one -- he became serious   
all of a sudden. The joyous and sarcastic mood had been completely   
wiped out of his face. She examined the man from head to toe. He   
became ragged and his clothes had been covered all in sweat. But   
something seemed abnormal. She looked at him closely. Alas! A red   
stained on his right arm. With sudden reflexes, she swiftly went   
toward the direction of this person. Going half-way through, she   
became hesitant thinking that Alexandr who she knew well in a very   
short time changed to a person completely unknown to her. She just   
stood there waiting for a perfect time to aid.   
  
Marcus had gotten off his horse too. He as well examined this   
strange place they'd reached. Caring for the animals, he took them   
under a tree to tie their reins. After finishing the task, he just   
stood there accompanied by sweet relief.   
  
Alexandr finally broke the thick silence that enveloped the whole   
place. "I guess I overdo myself today." He smiled at himself and   
turned to Marcus. "By any chance do you have a map of this part of   
the woods?" Giving a chance for Marcus to look an answer to his   
question, he turned around for Michelle, "You milady, this is your   
place, tell us what place we've entered."  
  
The request was left unanswered. It seemed that everybody's shock   
never left their hearts in an instant.   
  
Suddenly, Alexandr's face changed into discomfort realizing that   
something was bothering him much. Michelle noticed this terribly and   
finally found the source of such pain. It was the arm that was   
bleeding horridly dropping stains to the grasses beneath his boots.   
Alas! The long-awaited-perfect-time of Michelle had come. She   
swiftly examined the wounded part in Alexandr's arm. "Sir, you are   
bleeding terribly. Let me care for you." The cut was deep and one   
more twice its size can separate a limb of the courtier.  
  
Alexandr was hesitant to receive the aid. But the pain was totally   
bothering. He accepted the help with much delight and gave his arm   
to the lady.   
  
Michelle tore far open the tear of the cloth that was cut with the   
wound to get a full view for the treatment. Her face showed a slight   
shock on the view. Quickly, she tear a slight part on the edge of   
her dress making a bandage out of it. Michelle's cloth caressing his   
wound, the sweet care and worry -- the short-term chaotic mess was   
replaced by heaven sent graces for Alex.  
  
He looked down at the woman standing beside him caring for his wound.   
Her goodness was pure that ever was breathtaking. He continued to   
stare at this sight savoring the moment where he could closely look   
at this lady and the lady never knowing the stare a person had for   
her.   
  
Finally, the treatment was finish. She looked up and caught sight of   
the staring face. "I'm done, Sir!" She gave off a caring smile.   
"Your wound may continue to bleed but not to worry, the pressure I've   
given you might do the trick in a minute or so. It seemed that your   
wound is as troublesome as the beholder." She left his presence and   
went to a nearby trunk to rest.  
  
"Bad news, sir." Marcus called to his master. "I left the map at the   
carriage. I brought in first the wrong bag. This one's carrying   
only clothes, but wait.." He continued to dig in the brown leather on   
his arms. ".. Ah! But we have money." His smile was uncomparable to   
his glittering eyes. "With money, we can do anything."  
  
Michelle was moved by his words giving a strong impulse through her   
nerves. She repeated to herself what she just heard, "With money, we   
can do anything." She remember the conversation she had with his   
father about the arranged marriage. Everything was for wealth,   
that's all. Everything was for money. Mind and Heart. The   
long-term rivals. If heart can agree with the mind, a person is   
greedy; but when mind agreed the desire of the heart, a person is   
indeed foolish. What am I then? Greedy or Foolish? "Foolish" She   
talked to herself. "What is heart and what is love?" She continued to   
think lonesomely at these thoughts. Confusion was a lovely twin for a   
pure lady.  
  
"Milady!"   
  
She turned toward the direction of the voice. Alexandr was already   
mounted on his horse.  
  
"I'm going to check around." He held down the reins of the horse with   
not much force he could hold on in his right arm. "I will leave you   
and Marcus for now. But I shall return with good news. Give me an   
hour, milady, and I'll bring back that smile on your face!"  
  
It was then that she noticed that the depressing feeling she was   
feeling inside was slowly getting out. Unaware of the obvious   
depression she had given out, she was scared to let everybody know of   
this depression. For hours, she had not told anybody about this   
forced marriage, never Marcus nor Alexandr. She wondered if the   
grouchy attitude she implied back in the mansion had left Alexandr to   
wonder her distaste of the marriage but as time told her now, no one   
and no one found out; no one has to find out.  
  
"Do not fear, milady. I'll be back as soon as I can. Meanwhile,   
Marcus is here with you." The horse immediately came into a gallop.   
And not even a silhouette had remained for the Alexandr and the horse.  
  
  
Marcus arranged the things he had removed from the bag. If silence   
could be described with just the chirping of the birds and the   
gustling leaves from the wind, there, the description of silence   
would surpassed in ten folds.  
  
Michelle was still in her wet clothes. With a single brush of wind   
that would caress a portion of her skin, chills immediately   
electrified through her spine. If she will continue to be wearing   
that, no doubt she'll surely catch a cold. Shivering from the chills   
she encountered, she tried to comfort herself by concentrating   
closing her eyes.  
  
The shivering lady could not go unnoticed by the servant. Marcus   
looked again in the bag and found another cornflower-colored dress.   
Come to think of it, the bag with the money and clothes were   
unfamiliar to him. Then, it must be of Michelle's. No wonder, her   
dress was put inside. He got the dress out of the bag and called to   
her. "Milady, you're shivering. You need to change. Here, I found a   
dress for you that would suit you just fine."  
  
His lady opened her eyes and smiled in joy realizing the bless that   
had come to her. She stood up and took the clothes that had been   
handed down to her. As she received it, she went to the insides of   
the forest to change. Her inner undergarments were still wet though,   
but changing into a dry dress was better than the wet one. Returning   
from her own public dressing room, she turned toward Marcus to gave   
him the gratitude he deserved. Indeed, she was very grateful. At   
least, it was not as cold as before and her body temperature had   
started to become normal again.  
  
She set aside the wet dress and sat down on the rock under a   
fully-grown tree. The feeling of exhaustion still haunted down on   
her nerves and judging by the look of Marcus' face, it had haunted on   
him too. She remembered the event that had happened passing unto   
memory every bit of detail that had happened. It was indeed   
frightening. She could still feel the fear she felt at that very   
moment. Everyone was in pandemonium, Marcus was struggling on the   
preparation of the escape, while there, a brave man fought heavily   
for her and everybody else's protection, a very brave hero --   
Alexandr. He had done heroic acts lately and they were not of normal   
stature, they are all for Michelle, or could it be of another?  
  
Remembering the face of that blonde, she turned to Marcus to start a   
conversation. "Marcus, how many years have you served Sir Alexandr?"  
  
Marcus thought for a moment and then a smile came across his face,   
"For about two and a half years now."  
  
"Is that so?" She stopped for awhile to think. "And how is he?"  
  
He looked at the lady and put on a confusing face, "What do you mean   
by how is he, milady? Are you referring to how he is as a master,   
how he is as a person, or... " He put on a sinister look toward the   
lady, "... or how he is as a lover?"  
  
Michelle blushed a little. "Excuse me?" She wasn't sure of how she   
was feeling, but she cannot admit that the discomfort of the question   
can lead her to be guilty of an unusual feeling.  
  
He sighed a little. "T'was nothing, milady. I'm just enumerating the   
possible things that you might referring to. But for milady's   
convenience, I'll try to give you everything I know of Sir Alexandr   
if that is what you really craved for."  
  
She opened up her ears fully to listen to a rather long narration.  
  
"I'm not really sure of who Sir Alexandr is. The next thing I knew   
was that he was there caring for me. I was an orphaned and growing   
up into nothingness, I stumbled upon a bunch of drunks. Sir   
Alexandr happened to be passing by. I was nothing and I was nothing   
but a fool running around town. But there he was, he beat up the men   
and took me into the manor where Lord Frederick is." He paused for a   
moment to catch a breath or two. "He was at that time serving for   
Lord Frederick already. I was hired as a footman, and a driver for   
carriages and since Sir Alexandr was the most trusted messenger in   
the court, I was going around with him. We had encountered alot of   
accidents and troubles, milady, but so far as what I'd observed, this   
is the first accident that Sir Alexandr made a great deal out of it   
giving out a lot of panic."  
  
"I did not know that until now." She relax herself and continued to   
hear the rest of the story. "Please do go on..."  
  
"Sir Alexandr is a very good person, milady, and those heroic acts   
you've witnessed were just his hobbies." He was captivated by his   
memory and the admiration for the personnel had finally gotten out   
from his lips. "You won't surely find a person that satisfied   
perfectly a single characteristic of his master." His face   
dismantled, "Nay, Lord Frederick's character can never even be   
compared to Sir Alexandr's."  
  
"Marcus, what sight can you caught of Lord Frederick?"  
  
His face even more depressing and can even match a stormy sky. "For a   
man of 30's, he looked like almost half a century years old. People   
rumored that his face was because of his problems." He then stood up   
putting force in what he said. "Lies! Impossible! Problems? Of   
course, he'll surely find problems abusing tenants, servants, and   
everything. His charm may overwhelm women but his heart would never   
capture a woman's heart."  
  
She became silent for awhile as she listened to the beating of this   
object inside of her going wild at the sound of the words. Surely,   
she would never ever be united to this man, not when she still has   
sanity.  
  
He immediately notice the silence of his lady. Understanding   
everything, he quickly apologized to the woman thinking that she was   
the bride-to-be of the man he totally discriminated both in physique   
and in heart.  
  
Pretending not to mind, she tried to shift to another topic of   
conversation. "Marcus, you forgot to continue the story of Sir   
Alexandr! You didn't mentioned... " Pausing, her lips became   
hesitant to continue the statement. "...an answer of the third area   
of discussion we're having."  
  
He thought of it briefly digging miles in his brain to remember what   
it was. Remembering what Michelle had referred to, he removed the   
grouch on his face replacing again a smile across it. "Ah! You   
mean... how is he as a lover?" He laughed at the question. "Milady,   
that person is an expert of that field!"  
  
Michelle became shock. That man? An excellent lover?  
  
Marcus continued. "A wonderful lover indeed... in bed. But in terms   
of long-lasting relationship and that silly thing called love, I   
doubt he has one." He whispered a little to his lady. "Sir Alexandr   
really got this certain charm that ladies of different kinds would   
suddenly show up to the mansion's door looking for him... what is it   
that they want? Try and guess it, milady, -- A merry night! But   
'tis weird, milady, the ladies just kept on coming and coming.   
However, he only entertained one woman a month."  
  
She couldn't understand her feelings at all. Totally shocking and   
devastating. How disgusting this man is! How rude! How uncouth!   
How barbaric!  
  
  
"...And Marcus, you forgot to tell her on how many women I left   
crying just because I cannot meet with them."  
  
  
Michelle turned around. Alexandr was again having his usual entrance   
out of nowhere riding on a horse with a face gleaming under the   
scattered rays of the sun. This time, he wore another kind of top --   
a long white long sleeve instead of the navy blue suit he was wearing   
as a courtier. But the wound in his arm bandaged by Michelle's very   
own cloth was left untouched. It was covered over by the new clothes   
he was wearing.  
  
Marcus smiled at him while Michelle's face turned into a disgust.   
"You totally disappoint me, sir. I never thought of you to be   
involved in that behavior. You had just urged me to see you in a   
different stature."  
  
He laughed at the commented statement. Changing the topic, he   
brought in good news. "About three miles away, there's a tavern   
among the woods. 'Tis where I get this new clothes I'm wearing.   
Tonight we can get a room there. If we start traveling, we can   
reached it by sundown." He positioned the horse properly in front of   
the two people on the ground. "We will only be traveling at an   
average speed to not tire the horse. I've abused these animals long   
enough and I too have a heart of my own."   
  
Michelle became a snob. Undoubtedly, she had heard something   
unpleasant to her ears long enough and hearing Alexandr talked about   
pity and heart just made her want to depart home.  
  
Marcus prepared his own horse putting on again the single baggage he   
was holding unto.  
  
Alexandr extended an arm to this silent lady on the ground at his   
horse's side. He beckoned her to come ride infront of her just like   
before.  
  
She didn't like the thought at first. But without much choice, she   
took the hand and climbed up sitting sideways on the horse same as   
before as she was trapped by this man whom she very much disgust.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued 


	6. Serena

by: Genesis  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon, Toei Animation or anything. I'm   
just borrowing the characters for entertainment and fulfillment of   
fantasies. The following is totally fictitious -- places and the   
other persons -- and the story doesn't appear in any of the episodes   
in Sailormoon.  
  
  
===================  
  
PART VI  
  
  
Alexandr lead the way. Everything became silent. Michelle was   
having deep thoughts and Alex just couldn't start a conversation with   
that kind of mood. Indeed, the horses were traveling at an average   
speed and judging by how far their destination was would take them   
hours to reach it.   
  
"Milady!" Marcus suddenly spoke out. "I've picked up some berries   
back when we're still resting. Care to have a bite?"  
  
The two turned to the direction of where Marcus was. Alexandr was   
happy to see food. Not blurting out the obvious, his strength and   
energy had been completely drained from the numerous activities he   
had done earlier not to mention the tension he had experienced.   
  
Understanding the expression of Alexandr toward the bag of berries he   
was holding, Marcus tossed the food to him.  
  
He perfectly caught the bag. He dig inside the bag and calmly ate   
berry by berry while they were passing by strange places marked by   
trees with out-grown roots.  
  
Michelle was just silent. She was sitting comfortably and demurely   
on Alex's front. She didn't mind to ask for food neither did she   
want to say something. But somehow, her stomach's mind could not   
keep its thoughts to herself. Indeed, she was hungry too, so hungry   
that she could devour a huge lump of ham in just one bit. Yet, pride   
retained, no, pride should and must retain. For a woman of high   
stature, she was not obliged to beg for anything, anything to her   
aid. It became her principle.  
  
He looked down at the silent woman sitting. He was already rude to   
her before and after eating like a dozen of berries forgetting   
everything because of hunger, now he realized that infront of him was   
a very special person in need of his guidance, protection, and care.   
He offered her. "Milady, I apologize of my rudeness again." The   
words' thought may mean apology but the sarcastic sound of his voice   
still sound mockery. "First-hand, these berries are for you. Marcus   
gave these to you." His tone changed to a more mature accent. "I   
cannot help myself, milady, but, I'm ready for your punishment. If   
hunger means punishment that is then I'll joyfully accept your will."  
  
She had heard clearly his lines and she never had a right to deny a   
man's right to live. "It doesn't really matter, sir." A small grin,   
so tiny that it could barely be seen, let out from her lips. "'Tis my   
joy to see comfort of the person who always rescue me in times of   
despair."  
  
"'Tis a relief to hear those words, milady." He gave the bag of   
berries to his lady.  
  
Michelle demurely ate some of them almost consuming the whole bag.   
Besides, 'twas not her fault that left the bag empty. In a matter of   
fact, as a lady, she was not treatened as a lady in that small meal   
at all having to eat the last. Surely it was not a matter of manner,   
it was a matter of survival.  
  
  
Filling their stomachs full, the trio continued to journey. It was   
beginning to be an adventure for Michelle. Never experienced such   
unusual happenings, she was delighted and enticed by the sudden   
change of events. A secluded sight-seeing spots, the woods looked   
like a whole new world. Though all trees looked the same, still,   
looking at them was better than running one's eyes back and forth to   
corners upon corners of rooms.  
  
They traveled without a path. Swinging 'round some bends, pulling   
some branches off the path, 'twas not really a road they're traveling   
-- an obvious statement that they had to travel through a shortcut.  
  
The surroundings were so calm and the chirping of the birds was music   
to the whole forest. The crackling of the leaves and the gust of   
wind added a whole different mood to what there really was. The   
environment was not really adding to the mood but more on cultivating   
the secrets hidden inside a person's thoughts.  
  
If silence could kill, somebody must seek to survive. Alexandr   
finally asked a question Michelle never thought to hear or more   
likely never want to hear. "Milady, about this marriage, is this   
according to your will?" He inquired looking directly to his lady's   
eyes. "I know as an escort, I'm not fit to ask you this, but can you   
feel joy inside of you as we approached Lord Frederick's manor?"  
  
Her eyes escaping his gaze, Michelle looked at a distance. Never   
wanting to say a word. She simply couldn't answer the question.   
Before, surely this was against her will. But now, it was her   
daughterly duty to abide on the desire of her father. Still   
confused, all she could do was smile.  
  
The smile was not a yes nor a no to Alexandr's interpretation.   
Ignoring the reaction being shown by the lady herself, he continued   
without hesitation and pure seriousness to say words that was   
unlikely to be heard. "If I were to be in your shoes,..." He thought   
loudly of the matter. "...surely, this is not what I want. I am free   
and in this age, I should savor romance and not politics or senseless   
agreements."  
  
Michelle was accumulating fright knowing that her feelings were   
slowly uncovered inch by inch by this man. He seemed to know   
everything what was happening inside of her. The sound of his voice   
could moved her in seconds.   
  
"Milady, if you cannot like this life, then come with me. I won't   
deliver you to his lord."  
  
The sudden change of words grabbed her attention to look at him   
bewildered. What is this?  
  
"I'm going straight to the point, milady. Come live with me and   
you'll find what you truly seek." The serious voice then faded.   
"But 'tis not for me, 'tis for charity. A charity for God and a   
charity of bliss for the lady to live with a wonderful man such as   
I." He laughed at the words he had just produced.  
  
"Are you mocking my feelings, sir?" Michelle had aroused in anger   
again. "You are full of conceit, sir, Never have I met a man such as   
you"   
  
"Feelings?" Alexandr's eyes brightened. "You have feelings for me?"   
He asked in ridicule.  
  
"Ooofff...You are the worst!!! Am I talking to a man with a head as   
hard as a stone or are you just pretending to not understand what I   
meant." She explained eagerly, "What I do with my life is of my   
business. You have nothing to do with it. You're only an escort,   
sir, you have no right to tell me such words? But come to think of   
it, you are obviously not a gentleman, sir. After I wed your lord,   
surely, I will have your head cut by this outrageous behavior of   
yours toward me."   
  
"But milady, that is..." He gave him a very sinister smile, "..IF...   
you will wed milord."  
  
The atmosphere again had been filled with cruel exchange of words by   
these two persons. Michelle's perception of this man slowly changed   
into a whole different view. She wasn't expecting him to be that   
way. Maybe he had felt something from this lady from the day they   
had met that caused him to act such way. Feelings of love or   
admiration, now it didn't matter from her for the lady had completely   
rotated her intention toward her escort. She completely took back   
the tentative feelings she had for him.  
  
Marcus on the other hand had gotten used to such childish fight. And   
with just one blow of the wind, they had reached the tavern Alexandr   
spoke of.  
  
The two's attention diverted toward the small heaven amongst the   
savage woods. Alexandr got off the horse and grabbed a cloak from   
the bag. He told Michelle that wearing such cloak and a hood would   
save them from trouble emphasizing that it won't be easy to go in a   
public place with a beautiful young woman uncovered.   
  
At these words, Michelle did not try to object at all.  
  
It was already sundown by the time they had opened the tavern's door.   
The place was rubbish perfumed by scents of beer from which like   
half a thousand men fiested in such a small place.  
  
The three got a table, ordered some food, then alas ate a decent meal   
they could ever had for hours. The trio was just ignored from the   
other customers in a way that they never had gotten much attention   
nor did the other men had caught an eye to the lady.  
  
After the small fiest, they relaxed in their seats. Then, a blonde   
girl about the age of 15 so timid approached them. She was hesitant   
to talk and the three of them just stared at her on what this shy   
girl could want. She turned to Alex glancing at a man standing at   
the corner of the room. Every glance was accompanied by a shiver and   
finally she bravely blurted out her purpose.   
  
Alex listened carefully to the girl's soft voice as she approached   
closer to the sitting man.   
  
"Your servant's name is Serena, sir!"  
  
"Yes Serena, what might I can do for you?" Alexandr had felt   
something wrong about the girl and the shivers she produced at the   
sight of a person in another place. Indeed it was a ragged man at   
the corner of the room he caught at the corner of his eye.  
  
She stummered wildly, "I.. I... was wondering if you want to.." She   
looked down at the floor and never dared to lock her eyes on the   
gentleman. "...if you want to have a good time.. a good time with me   
tonight with a handsome and only a cheap pay."  
  
Michelle was shocked. Such young lady selling her dignity? She   
diverted her attention to Alexandr thinking to herself, 'if this man   
would go to bed with this girl then I would punish myself for having   
feelings for him earlier and for accepting him as an escort. I would   
no longer be die accompanied with a gruesome courtier'.  
  
Alexandr smiled, stood up and reached for the young girl's cheek   
caressing it going down to her long blonde hair. Glancing sharply at   
the man who was looking at them, he continued to smile lovingly at   
the girl who had just closed her eyes quivering at every touch of the   
man's skin to hers. "If that is the case... a beautiful girl and a   
cheap pay, I won't hesitate to be in bed with you."   
  
The couple was about to leave the table when Michelle called out to   
him. "Alexandr! What in the heavens are you doing to that girl?"  
  
Serena looked up to the man who was holding her by the shoulders. "Is   
the woman your wife, sir?" Her face was still emotionless right from   
the very start. "Are you okey with it, sir?"  
  
Michelle had heard the question from the blonde girl and though she   
had fixed herself of destroying such emotions toward her escort, she   
still couldn't hide the blush that came out from her cheeks   
involuntarily.  
  
"That woman?" Alexandr looked down at the girl. "Just leave her as it   
is."  
  
He turned to Michelle. "Milady, 'tis not a matter of love nor desire,   
'tis a matter of necessity!"  
  
Was he good at answering things or did he again struck a nerve of his   
lady that he made her run out of the tavern. There she stayed in the   
darkness as the loud noises collected from the inside of the tavern   
faded with the stillness of the night.  
  
Marcus was left alone in the table.  
  
Alexandr had gotten a room at the back of the place holding Serena   
closed to him while the stranger who was watching the couple from the   
corner gave himself a satisfying relief of a grin.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued 


	7. Confession

by: Genesis  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon, Toei Animation or anything. I'm   
just borrowing the characters for entertainment and fulfillment of   
fantasies. The following is totally fictitious -- places and the   
other persons -- and the story doesn't appear in any of the episodes   
in Sailormoon.  
  
  
===================  
  
PART VII  
  
  
Michelle had shed a tear. Sitting at a bench amongst the darkness of   
the night. She didn't even know why she was crying like that. Did   
she shed a tear for an escort only? For a short time she had changed   
a lot?... now shedding tears to servants? She was not already guilty   
of her feelings anymore since she had thrown away that admiration   
toward Sir Alex hours ago when he had mocked her and her feelings.   
But why? Why was she crying at the thought of how cruel and rude this   
Sir Alexendr was?  
  
Sitting there in a lone staring at the sky with myriad stars, time   
flew smoothly that all of a sudden made her realized that she was   
already sitting there for about an hour. She thought of the nasty   
things that ruthless Alexandr had done of that poor girl. Then, her   
mind brightened. Maybe the tears were just left misunderstood for a   
moment. They were not for Sir Alex, they were for that girl. Right!   
It was for the girl. And she hadn't done anything to save her.   
  
Awakened by the thoughts, she rushed inside the tavern, asked the   
room where Sir Alex might be, then swifted down to his door. Not   
making up her mind at an instant, she was a little afraid and   
hesitated whether to knock or to quickly grab the knob to open it.   
But the killing emotions lead her to choose the second option.   
  
Opening the door, she caught the sight of the girl sitting on the bed   
fully clothe while Alexandr was standing fixing himself up. The two   
turned toward her with a question look.  
  
Michelle's heart sanked. They had done it already! She was too late!  
  
Alexandr signaled Serena to go out now. She got off the bed and went   
up to Alexandr. She reached out for him and sweetly put a sweet kiss   
on his cheek. He smiled down to her and Serena smiled back. She   
rushed toward the door where Michelle was standing fervently with her   
hood off making her aquamarine hair bounced freely. Before fully   
getting out of the room, Serena turned toward Michelle to talk,   
"Milady, your husband was a pure creation of heaven!"  
  
Michelle's anger was cultivated more. "Pardon me? You're speaking of   
a man that had completely no relations with me."  
  
"Oh-" Serena's face became sad and disappointed. "I'm sorry!" But she   
inverted to a happy face so innocent that one might thought of being   
clumsy. "Then, you're lucky to be with him."  
  
She looked back at Sir Alexandr sitting on the bed. "I'm really happy   
that you accompanied me tonight."  
  
Alexandr returned his gratitude to her with a smile. She then   
quickly got off the room with a feeling so light that made people   
think she changed completely from an emotionless girl to a jolly   
woman.  
  
Speechless-- it was the only reaction Michelle could show the man   
infront of her. Her chest became heavy and without a second to lose,   
she knew that her tears could flood the room soon. Avoiding such   
fate, she turned around and for the second time ran out of the tavern.  
  
Perplexed and drooling guilt urged Alexandr to ran after her.   
Indeed, a lot of women cried before his eyes but Michelle was the   
first one to avoid such incident.  
  
With the numerous mob that crowded the place, Alexandr had lost sight   
of the lady. He didn't know where she went nor where her destination   
would be.  
  
Michelle had reached the back of the tavern accompanied by a silent   
cry. But then, she saw that girl, Serena, again talking to another   
girl, a girl with the same job as her she supposed. She hid herself   
to eavesdrop at the two's combination.  
  
"I tell you, Rei, that blonde man was totally good."  
  
"Really, Serena?"  
  
"Here!" She grabbed a bag of silver from her pocket. "He gave me this   
after eagerly listening to my story."  
  
"Wow!" The brunette was really happy for the blonde. "Well, you are   
totally lucky!" She was moved with excite. "And... and... he didn't   
touch you?"  
  
"Obviously!"  
  
The two giggled silently. "So Serena, you are still a virgin!"  
  
"Absolutely!" She thought to herself giggling, "Well, I don't mind   
losing my you know what to that kind of a man. He was unlike any   
other customers I had observed here." She produced a grin at the   
thought. Rei was happily looking to her friend.  
  
Rei then switched to another topic. "How about him?"  
  
"Oh him! He was there watching when I picked up the man."   
  
Michelle tried to remember who they were referring to. With a good   
memory, she remembered a man watching Serena and Alexandr before from   
the corner. She thought before that the stranger was a mere   
customer. Now that they brought up the topic, indeed, that man   
turned out to be the head of the sex-slave women in the tavern. She   
continued to listen to the ladies' conversation.  
  
Serena whispered, "We have money now-- enough money that we could   
live our own lives. We can run away at this very moment. We can   
flee to another part of the land."  
  
Rei's face brightened in relief and with the spirit of freedom coming   
toward them. "Yes! We can do it now."  
  
The sudden decision they made overwhelmed their fighting spirit.  
  
"Right! Let's ready ourselves for departure. We can set out on   
foot. Anyway, it's dark and the woods would cover the path we had   
taken disabling them to trace us. We need not to worry about food or   
anything. Nature and the heavens would provide us. I'm sure of it."  
  
Both of the girls' eyes became teary as they headed hurriedly to   
another direction possibly preparing things for their long journey to   
freedom.  
  
After listening to such fruitful conversation, Michelle felt light as   
she walked to the opposite direction still toward the darkness. Sir   
Alexandr... the girl... there was nothing at all. She was again   
wrong! She pondered more on these thoughts. However, she was still   
unprepared to confront Sir Alexandr. She thought of the courtier in   
ill and she just didn't have the guts to talked to him at that very   
moment. So, she remained hidden in the dark sitting outside the   
tavern.  
  
The brightness of the moon slowly lightened up the whole sky as it   
was uncovered inch by inch of both fog and clouds. The silence didn't   
disturbed her thoughts that had travelled far and wide. From the   
feeling of confusions inside of her until the fear of marriage, the   
fate that must come upon her when they would reach the end of the   
journey. She was beginning to think she had chosen a life without   
meaning. She had always been trying her best to be a good daughter   
and a better person and making her feelings suffer like this and all   
could kill her at that very instant. Thinking and digging deeper in   
her thoughts would just unravel parts and parts of long-term   
problems. NONSENSE- she comforted herself but try as she might, she   
would only reached to a realization far more deeper than what she had   
thought of! A problem won't be a problem unless taken as a problem.   
But a problem will always be a problem. Now, she continued to   
confuse the closed mind she had grown in herself. Was she for lord   
Frederick's or was she really for another else's?  
  
"Voila! At last, I have found you!"  
  
Looking up, joyful eyes met her gaze. After some time of pondering   
in a lone, here was a person minding not of what might happen to the   
things around. However, she was reminded again of the   
misunderstandings she had obviously let out. With guilt, she   
summoned her spirit in silence.  
  
"Milady, I know I'm not of a better company to escort you to   
Burglier." He sat down beside her. "And my mind tells me you're not   
really enjoying this journey at all." He paused for a moment feeling   
the invigorating air that enriched the night.  
  
The lady just continued to listen at such words from her side. She   
didn't know what trick might this man had in stored for her. But   
whatever they might be, she was ready to accept defeat. She was   
vulnerable that night, her shields against emotional, spiritual, or   
physical disturbances were thin and fragile.  
  
"Earlier in the woods, I had asked you about this marriage, milady.   
Again, I will ask you now. Is this of your own will?"  
  
Asking the same question would only lead to receiving the same   
answer. Michelle but could only give him a smile in reply. The   
broadness of an expression would only make matter worse.   
Emotionless, she embraced the weakened feeling inside of her.  
  
"And when I said to you earlier to come to me. Milady, those words   
were of genuinity."  
  
Michelle closed her eyes wanting not to hear lines of lies. "Please   
sir, not this again. It would be my pleasure if you'll leave me here   
in peace." Her face had lost her joy replaced by confusions and   
despair. "Please sir, no more. Can you see not that I'm suffering   
while you kid me with fancy statements? Yes, they had worked for a   
couple of times days and hours ago but now, let's talk of reality   
here. Let's talk about life, my life, about destiny." She became   
hysterical and struggled away from his presence wanting not to be   
with him. She could freely did that but with an arm being held   
against hers, she could could go nowhere from there.  
  
"Milady, spare me a minute or so. Hear me out!" His face was so   
pitiful that she had to stay and regained back her calmness within   
herself.  
  
"What is that you want, sir? What can this poor lady give to you at   
this moment?" She sat back feeling a little vexated and weak.  
  
"I had talked to you about loyalty to his lord, milady. And I'm   
grateful to serve his lord." He totally changed to a different person   
right before her eyes. "Forgive me, milady, but I couldn't promise   
you that loyalty any longer." His eyes becoming gloss from the moon's   
rays, his voice so calm, his lips so tender. "A lot of things had   
happened and I couldn't hold back anymore seeing you there, me being   
here. I had to admit, milady." He paused in a deep sigh. "I accept   
defeat. You totally captivated me. When I first set my eyes on you   
in the forest, when I had to rescue you from the savages, I hoped to   
the heavens I could meet you again. And Yes, my prayers fervently   
answered, there you were, standing right before my eyes. But woe to   
me, you are destined to be milord's bride and I had to hold back this   
desire, this urge, this love so long that I could die. Milady, my   
hearts beats wildly for you and no one else."  
  
With no words that could come to her lips, she was left astound just   
gazing at the wonderful sight in front of her. There! Those feelings   
were again awakened, her feelings being awakened that once were   
forced to slumber with her very own insecurities and fear. In truth,   
she couldn't admit the mere fact. She couldn't admit the truth, to   
her true feelings that's why leaving them aside would only be the   
best thing to do. But instead of best, it became its worst leaving   
her perplexed in this strange world. Yet, she couldn't still answer   
despite of knowing those feelings. She wasn't even sure if what   
those feelings were. Whether those feelings were of love, or were   
just another of those fright and fear -- the fear of losing freedom   
to a man unknown to her. Now, here was a man at her side, she knew   
not all but a part of his life, being with him for a couple of days   
or so. But it's not enough, it won't ever be enough.  
  
There, beside her a man was talking about love, talking about desire,   
talking about freedom from the bondage she was destined to be freed   
upon. Running away with him from her fated life would mean freedom   
as of the moment, but living a life with this person could mean   
bondage. And this feeling she has for him was still a mystery. The   
unsureness that gripped on her heart made her looked away in a wonder.  
  
But a slight touch of her cheek by his fingers was a forceful beckon   
to look at him. "Nevertheless, I know what my heart beats." Bringing   
his lips closer to hers, leaning down softly, his breathe became a   
sweet scent that traced her nostrils. Gazing at her eyes, pressing   
slightly his lips to her lips, the feeling was too powerful for   
Michelle to overcome. Alexandr pulled back as together they opened   
their eyes from the strong sensation. "And if with this I'm paid   
with hate, I'll go and punish myself for such unloyalty and   
disrespect of milady."   
  
Michelle had turned her gaze away from him. Her arched brows marked   
the feelings she worried about.  
  
"Is this love unrequited?"  
  
She faced him again. "No... I mean.. yes.. I cannot..." She needed a   
minute to make up her mind. "But your loyalty..."  
  
"Why do you talk of my loyalty, milady, when what I ask of you is an   
answer on for whom your heart is?" He turned away from her. "You'll   
remain pure for milord, tomorrow, you'll finally meet your   
husband-to-be and your life would then be as glorious as the sun as   
you hope it would. I cannot go against his lord not when it is   
against of milady's will too. You'll then be happy in his embrace.   
Nevertheless, I'll await for the truth you concealed."   
  
He looked down in despair creating tons of tons of silence in minutes   
of the night. None of the two could speak, not when each was unsure   
of something. One was unsure of herself, the other was unsure of the   
person he was talking to.   
  
Finally, he stood realizing a final verdict he had accumulated from   
the silence. He looked up watching the stars. "This is stupidity."   
He laughed at himself. "My apology, milady, I'm most overwhelmed by   
the moon tonight that I cannot help but notice this feeling of mine.   
I'll retire and let your mind think freely as of now."  
  
He took hold of the lady's hand and placed a gentle kiss. "May the   
lady have a pleasant night."  
  
He then faded through the darkness.  
  
  
  
  
To be continued 


	8. Revelation

by: Genesis  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon, Toei Animation or anything. I'm   
just borrowing the characters for entertainment and fulfillment of   
fantasies. The following is totally fictitious -- places and the   
other persons -- and the story doesn't appear in any of the episodes   
in Sailormoon.  
  
  
===================  
  
PART VIII  
  
The lady awoke from the knock on the door. Somehow, it was grace to   
be able to get a room in the tavern so late at night. As she had   
retired from the previous exhaustion with her confusions, having to   
awake from the sleep seemed a whole refreshment to her nerves.  
  
"Milady, we have to depart now!"  
  
Is that Marcus' voice she heard? The feeling was too good to be true   
and getting up was simply not what she wanted to do. If only she was   
in her own home, in the mansion, together with Pacita, then she would   
not have to suffer this terrible fate -- this torment of both of her   
heart and body in this journey.   
  
"Marcus? What is it that you said?" Her voice still in slumber, her   
eyes still asleep, her body still exhausted.  
  
"Ay, milady, we have to depart now. His master, Sir Alexandr had   
already ready the horses for our departure. He had found a new route   
to partake in a shorter time to reach Lord Frederick's."  
  
Michelle had suddenly awaken from the name -- Sir Alexandr. She   
remembered what happened that night before. A confession, an ador   
presented by her very own escort, a man destined to take her to her   
husband-to-be, instead, he pledged what must not.  
  
Fixing her up, she stood and went to open the door. It took her   
awhile to do so but somehow, the task had been done.  
  
By the time the two had gotten out of the tavern, Alexandr was   
already there fixing the horses up. Michelle shyly faced this man   
infront. His face was surely in a good mood. She wondered whether   
what happened that night was only a dream that she had fantasized or   
was it really the truth. But it was definitely the truth, his   
presence now this morning differs from what she had felt days ago.   
His confession changed what of their relationship. Neither could   
feel comfort in each other's company. Traveling together would just   
make matter worse. She knew exactly this fate, her fate in this   
journey.   
  
Mounting infront of Alexandr on the horse, they started to move.   
With Marcus again tailing them and with the sun not fully up,   
Michelle could only want the end of this abominable journey of hers.  
  
Indeed the procession was long and this discomfort she experienced   
had just add up to the unswiftness of time. Alexandr was not saying   
anything and she had fear a lot on how much pain she had done on this   
person. Never can she dare to say anything also, with a mind not   
fully discreet, with an answer of not a lady, it won't be of any   
help. The situation had surely made matter worse. Probably, he   
would not dare to talk to her any longer and with that thought she   
could almost die. She just wanted to ignore such feeling and letting   
time took over her life would be the best thing of a solution. But...   
but... it was not possible. With this man at her side, with the   
charm he had, with the beauty he possessed, how could she ever ignore   
him? How long could she ever wait again?  
  
If it's not for her thoughts that kept her company, she could have   
sworn that time stood still. But somehow, they had moved and halting   
before a flowing stream was an evidence on how long they had   
traveled through the short path Alexandr claimed to know.  
  
"A blessing from heaven, Marcus!" At last, Alexandr had let his voice   
out as he got off the horse. "Let's tentatively stop here." He let   
go of the horse's reins and walked toward the stream. "Take the   
horses under a shade while I have to go and wash up."  
  
Marcus had gotten off his horse too before he lead it under a tree.   
"Feeling a little dirty, sir?"  
  
"You bet I do, Marcus!" He bent down to put his hands in the water as   
he sighed in the feeling of relief.  
  
Michelle got off the horse looking bewildered as she was completely   
ignored by the two. Now she felt worse than ever, thinking to   
herself that she was again being unfair and selfish. Still, she   
diverted her attention to what was truly right. She is a daughter,   
she is to be wed, and if that is her responsibility, then that is   
what it will going to be -- a marriage. But her dear heavens, why   
can't she just said it to that man in the waters? Why must she dare   
hesitate? Hell's punishment! Why is she afraid to converse with him   
again?  
  
Marcus had just lead Alexandr's horse to the shade where he left his   
own horse. Michelle just stood there under a tree watching the man   
refreshing himself. He was completely overjoyed by the refreshing   
feeling washing himself up from his arms, his face, half-wetting his   
hair. Indeed, he was a person to be admired about. He was a symbol   
of perfect-ness.   
  
"Milady!" Finally, Alexandr spoke to her. Oh thank the gods! "I have   
to say to you that I did not do anything to that girl back in the   
tavern. It is just of your convenience, milady, you're not traveling   
with a bastard."  
  
She felt relief to hear such words from the person himself. Of   
course, she had known the truth already and hearing such truth from   
Alexandr himself gave off a different meaning to her. She was about   
to speak when Alexandr got hold of his shirt and pulling up, he   
undressed himself. Revealing a fraction of his upper body, Michelle   
turned around in embarrassment. She was definitely not a pervert.   
What is this man thinking anyway stripping his clothes infront of her   
eyes? "What the heck are you thinking, sir? You could have just told   
me to turn around first before taking your clothes off!"  
  
"Oh- I'm sorry!"   
  
She could hear a tiny splash of the water possibly made from his long   
firm arms running palms of water unto his neck and down unto his   
shoulders.  
  
He continued to talk, "But I don't mind if milady would see me bathe   
now." He broadened his grin.  
  
"'Tis definitely not of my behavior, sir!"   
  
"Oh really?"  
  
The slightest sound of the water dripping just couldn't hold her eyes   
aback. She slightly turned around to seek for just one glance of the   
beautiful physique that's been haunting her around as she blindfolded   
herself with pride.  
  
Slowly catching a small glance, their eyes met.   
  
That smile again, that ever sweet and heart-pounding smile from his   
face. Guilt command "Milady, I thought you don't want to see me   
naked."  
  
With a small glance from her eyes, running through his body,   
wide-eyed, she was shocked at the figure she had seen. She looked   
closely narrowing her lids to confirm what she just saw. Surely, no   
men wear clothings on their chests. Surely, no men would wrap   
something on their body to hid. Surely, no men have bosoms to be   
bound. Sir Alexandr, who are you? She concealed her bewilderness   
deep inside of her as she just stood there as if nothing was   
happening. She continued the flow of conversation, "I thought you   
won't mind, sir!"  
  
Alexandr laughed a bit and turned her back as he continued to wash up.  
  
Michelle sneaked to Marcus' side. He was just standing there eating   
an apple while he awaited for an instruction "Marcus, I have to ask   
you something." Marcus looked at her and tried to listen to the lady   
who was whispering to his ear. "Do my eyes deceived me or did I just   
see Sir Alexandr with bosoms?"  
  
Marcus looked at the person in the waters for a second and then   
continued in eating the apple. He seemed not surprised at all. "You   
didn't know, milady? I thought you have realized it already."  
  
"But.. but.. you said.."  
  
"Yes, women back at Burglier do want him real badly." He continued   
to talk calmly. "Sir Alexandr is really a special person, milady,   
you can't find a person like that everyday."  
  
"Marcus!" Alexandr suddenly called out. "Could you check what's   
behind that hill?" He pointed out a finger to a small hill about   
half a kilometer away infront of them. It's sight is so revealing   
despite of the thick woods that tried to cover it.  
  
"At once, sir!"  
  
She panic for awhile wanting not to be left behind, not with Sir   
Alexandr. "Marcus, take me with you!"  
  
"Pardon me, milady?"  
  
"Take me with you, I beg of you!"  
  
"But milady, I would only be gone for about half an hour. Besides,   
'tis no use taking you with me when our purpose would only to check a   
place. You are our guest of honor and it would be good if you'll   
just stay here and rest." He mounted the horse and gave his final   
words before he left, "'Don't worry, milady, Sir Alexandr will be   
with you to keep you safe."  
  
Michelle became depressed and said to herself. "I wonder on who will   
keep me safe from Sir Alexandr."  
  
Alex caught the sight of the worried girl. Ignoring her completely,   
he went out of the water and tried to dry herself with the rays of   
the sun.  
  
She was silent just watching the person fixing herself up. Alexandr,   
she never thought of this man a woman. Nevertheless, Alexandr's   
beauty, her beauty still captivated her heart. She remained to be   
beautiful infront of Michelle's eyes.  
  
Alexandr was fixing herself up when Michelle noticed the slight pain   
produced by her face. It was the wound who she had cared for during   
the fight. The bandage of clothe was left untouched and it   
undoubtedly needed to be changed. Cannot ignore a suffering person,   
Michelle got herself a clean cloth from the bag and went to   
Alexandr's aid. "Here, let me help you with that." She grabbed hold   
of Alexandr's arm. The sun was beginning to shine intensely so   
Michelle lead her to a shade next to the horse.   
  
She instructed her to sit for awhile as she was about to unwrap the   
old bandage of the wound. Never was she expecting to care a lot for   
a naked woman infront of her not now nor ever. It was just her   
obligation as another human being, she was obliged to help another   
person, that was all! Nevertheless, she couldn't help but noticed   
how boldly carved Alexandr's body had been. Her long arms, her   
slender built, and the sexy body, how could she ever ignore those?  
  
Alexandr produced noises of pain as the wound was treated again. He   
looked down at the silent woman who was caring for her on her   
shoulders. She bit her lip and turned away. She looked down closing   
her eyes as she remembered every word of the conversation she had   
with Michelle the night before. Yes, she was being stupid. How   
could she even talk about loyalty right from the very start when she   
had known already that she had lost it the day they had met.  
  
"No lady could ever love a man she hasn't seen."  
  
Alexandr opened her eyes and looked down astound to the woman beside   
her. She was met by a pair of eyes gazing up to her accompanied with   
so ever sweet smile. Michelle had finished putting on the new   
bandage on Alexandr's arm.   
  
Alex was rather confused. "Milady?"  
  
"You had asked me not once but twice the question with regard to my   
will... No lady could ever love a man she hasn't seen."  
  
Alexandr leaned back and closed her eyes feeling some calmness deep   
inside her heart. It took him some time to reply though, but she   
finally said something. "But no lady could kiss a man so fervently at   
first sight either."  
  
Michelle was reminded of their first meeting. She looked down   
feeling a little bit embarrassed of what happened days ago. "Sir,   
you were the one who kissed me that day." She was not at ease with   
the situation wanting to change the topic fast but somehow there was   
nothing that she could think about, that conversation was bound to be   
locked as it was. She softly continued to speak, "But that man turned   
out to be a woman."  
  
The words though soft had reached Alexandr's ears. She looked at the   
other woman again. "What difference does it make?" Alexandr lifted   
up Michelle's chin to make her look at her directly in the eyes.   
Michelle could feel the sharp stare she received, she could boldly   
see the ever-strong powerful eyes that had laid upon her. "Man is   
man, woman is woman, but love is love." Alexandr brought her face   
down closer to Michelle's. "If I lean forward to you and put my lips   
on yours, face away and deny such love. Say to me now with your own   
tongue and let me hear with your own voice that what I am feeling is   
unrequited."  
  
Their lips met in wonder. Michelle had received Alexandr's kiss   
wholeheartedly letting herself grow weak putting her life unto   
Alexandr's arms. The sensation was totally good and how soft   
Alexandr's lips might be against her own could only make her think in   
awe. But with an upright world she was living in, she was scared to   
death what she had become. With an upright world embraced with pure   
morality, what could she ever say? What can she say to her father?   
That she was seduced by a woman? That she had fallen to a being with   
a gender same with hers? Speaking of her father, she was reminded of   
her responsibility. But is the world that upright then forcing   
herself to be married to an old stranger? She pulled herself back   
escaping from Alexandr's embrace.  
  
"This is wrong sir, we mustn't!" She looked at the blonde who had   
only questions written all over her face. "We are just captivated by   
the moment. We're not really in love, sir, we are just overwhelmed   
with our presences. I have my life and you have yours too. When we   
reach the end of this journey, I will proceed with my daughterly duty   
and you sir will serve me."  
  
"You are talking nonsense, milady, are you telling me that this   
feeling is just a result of your presence that overwhelmed me.   
Then, milady, that is what you call love!"  
  
"No, you don't understand." She stood up away from her. "I have my   
responsibility, you have yours, and your duty, sir, is to take me to   
my husband-to-be, let's leave things as they were."  
  
Alexandr stood up to face her and put his hands on her shoulders.   
"Are you disregarding love?"  
  
She turned her back to Alexandr removing her hands from her   
shoulders. "I am doing what is right. 'Tis destiny, sir, 'tis my   
destiny."   
  
Alexandr was about to reach out for the lady when Marcus came   
shouting. "Sir Alexandr, the path behind the hill is already the main   
road of Burglier. In no time, we'll reach Lord Frederick's. Ain't   
this great, sir? We are not lost afterall!"  
  
"Thank you, Marcus!" The gratitude she meant didn't reflect on the   
tone of the courtier's voice.  
  
Michelle slowly walked away and climbed up to Alexandr's horse.   
Indeed she was ready for departure, she was ready to go to Burglier,   
she was ready to meet her husband, eventhough, her heart ached   
greatly at the thought.  
  
  
  
  
To be continued 


	9. Lord Frederick

by: Genesis  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon, Toei Animation or anything. I'm   
just borrowing the characters for entertainment and fulfillment of   
fantasies. The following is totally fictitious -- places and the   
other persons -- and the story doesn't appear in any of the episodes   
in Sailormoon.  
  
  
===================  
  
PART IX  
  
  
Alexandr kicked the horse's belly to take to a higher speed. She was   
riding as fast as the wind. Michelle wondered if she had provoked   
her anger as what she was experiencing at that very instant. "Sir,   
can we take on a slower pace a bit?"  
  
His response was emotionless and terrifying. "Why slow down when you   
are already eager to meet your husband-to-be? Won't you be feeling   
happy now instead of..." He paused for a moment. "...instead of   
fear?" He realized that he was the one feeling it, the fear of   
losing her woman to an outgrown man.  
  
"You promised me safety, sir, you gave your word." She begged for   
calmness unto the courtier's mood.  
  
"My apology, milady." He took unto a slower speed but the horse was   
still in a gallop. Nevertheless, it was not as frightening as before.  
  
Marcus wondered on what happened to the joyous mood between his two   
companions. Times like this would usually lead them to argue over   
some things leading to other things and the wonder of things just   
continued to move on. As of now, he just adjusted himself to   
whatever   
pacing his master partake.  
  
Finally, the trio had reached a town. Mobbed by commoners, Michelle   
wondered on where the manor of this lord Frederick would be. They   
had reached Burglier and the town was just part of lord Frederick's   
estate. Alexandr slowed down into an average speed as she toured the   
lady of this new place. Frederick's manor was about a kilometer away   
from the town. He's old now but still fond of women in court. She   
reminded Michelle that if ever he would die, she'll take his wealth   
and his whole entire estate. However, if she won't give her hand in   
marriage, lord Frederick's sister would take over her fortune. "And   
I heard that lord Frederick's sister is as irresponsible as how she   
looks like."  
  
Within seconds, they arrived to a very vast plain, at the end of the   
plain was a rather huge infrastructure -- a mansion like thrice the   
size of their's.  
  
"Alas! 'Tis your destiny you have awaited!"  
  
Michelle swallowed hard as they approached nearer to it finally going   
inside the gate. Cold sweat embraced her own being and the thought   
of meeting this lord Frederick was like a nightmare inside a   
wonderful dream. The horses came into a halt infront of the huge   
entrance to the main door of the mansion. She got off it and   
straightened herself up. For a lady who was about to meet her   
husband-to-be, she surely was not looking good after all that had   
happened, from bandits, to whores, to... desires. She wasn't   
prepared now. However, the door swung open.  
  
Holding herself still, she caught a shadow of a person in it.  
  
"Milady! Welcome to your new home." A womanly voice enriched her   
ears. It was the house's maid. "Oh- you look like hell, milady,   
what ever did happen to you?" Looking from head to toe, she made a   
face that disgust herself so. Michelle could only do nothing.   
Besides, 'twas not her fault to be that way.  
  
Alexandr interrupted the maid's gaze of the lady. "It was rather an   
undesirable journey, Beatrice. The lady had experienced alot of   
misfortunes throughout." He walked passed the lady and unto   
Beatrice's side. "Give the lady a bath, Beth, and see to it that   
she's presentable for his lord." Without another word, she   
disappeared inside the house.  
  
Michelle wasn't given a chance to say something to her. Alexandr had   
somehow retained a servant-master relationship to the other woman.   
Now, Michelle was feeling odd. She didn't want them to be that way   
afterall that had happened. However, she still couldn't understand.   
If she had ended their relationship before it had began, then...   
argghh.. she didn't want to think anymore, not consequences nor   
feelings. All that matter now was the wedding, the wedding of her   
and lord Frederick.  
  
She followed Beatrice inside the house as she was instructed to have   
herself fixed before showing herself to his lord's presence.  
  
A long ritual took place that lasted for hours. Taking a bath,   
choosing perfect dresses of lord Frederick's likings, fixing her   
hair, bathe herself in perfume, it was a grand preparation indeed.   
Sundown already and everything was set. Now, she had to ready   
herself for her introduction to lord Frederick.  
  
The mansion was quite big, and walking down the stairs from her   
chambers was like a grand ceremony of her being there. A princess   
inside a huge mansion, a princess most fortunate who'll soon become a   
queen of this lord... a queen that would forever be wrap in bondage.   
She continued to walk at the long stairway. Her long but simple   
dress swaying with every step she made, her hair neatly combed and   
set, she was undoubtedly a noblewoman!  
  
After stepping off the last stair, she found herself looking at the   
tall blond woman who had waited for her arrival -- Sir Alexandr. She   
was even more beautiful than before with a new set of courtier's   
clothes with ever so shiny shoes and a fixed face. The dark clothes   
and her cream skin, she was looking grand and her wet hair had just   
added to the most elegant beauty she could ever had. Obviously, she   
also had taken a long ritual cleansing herself for the ceremony. She   
gave Michelle her hand. "I had yet to complete what I've started.   
Take my hand now and I'll escort you to his lord."  
  
Taking her hand, the couple walked in nobility as nothing had   
happened between the two of them. Each tried to forget what their   
past feelings were toward each other. That was past now, here, they   
must think of the present -- their fate.  
  
They had arrived at the room. Alexandr could feel tension of the   
woman beside her. With at least a word to say before they'll go   
apart. She grinned sweetly at her and created words in a whisper, "I   
wish you the best, milady, I wish you your happiness. As I have said   
before, your will is my will."  
  
At this words, Michelle could only cry deep inside of her. Now, she   
wanted to ran away at that very moment. She wanted to go back. She   
could feel her soul in torment being in that mansion, to face her   
husband-to-be. But now, there, a silhouette of a broad physique met   
her eyes.  
  
"Ah! Michelle of Pontiuance! 'Tis my honor to have you here."  
  
Alexandr let go of Michelle and moved back. Michelle was left   
standing, cannot ever say a word.  
  
The man went closer to her. He was not as old as everyone claimed   
for him to be. His voice was deep and his face was a beauty. His   
looks were ever so elegant! Marcus was wrong after all. How could   
they ever speak in ill for this man? He bowed down courteously to   
the lady. "I'm Frederick the third."  
  
She curtsied in reply, "Your lady's name, milord, is Michelle."  
  
"I know!" His sweet attitude but all could melt a woman's heart. His   
smile brought in a different mood for the two. Surely, she could   
like such man. A little old with a face of over 20s but she could   
manage... she could manage to start over love, and love this man as   
her husband.  
  
"Will you accompany me to dinner, milady?" He stretched out his arm.   
He was full of kindness and generosity and how he handled himself   
could   
only marked a man of great stature. What more could a lady want?  
  
Taking his arm, she nodded as together they approached the dinner   
hall. Alexandr from afar sensed the satisfaction that Michelle showed   
in her face. Looking away, her heart cried in despair. She returned   
to   
the chambers at the mansion's east wing. There she could be alone to   
ponder, there she could be at peace.  
  
The dinner table was elegant and long with Michelle at a side and the   
middle-aged man at the far other side. The meal all started out   
well,   
candle light dinner in so awesome and ever relaxing atmosphere.   
Every bit of food carried unto her mouth traced lax and happiness.   
She wasn't scared any longer now that she finally met the man. It   
seemed her father had known what's right for her all along.   
  
Everything was quite well and done until a noise interrupted their   
solemn meal.  
  
"Milord, milord!" A cry of help could be heard getting louder in   
every second. Suddenly, a dark middle-aged woman came to the dinner   
hall full of dirt and dressed in filthy clothes. "Please, lord, you   
mustn't!"  
  
What's mustn't? She had dropped her silver spoon as she posed a   
question look staring at this poor commoner already kneeling infront   
of his lord. What in the heavens is going on?  
  
Frederick rosed from his chair. "Away woman!" The sight had   
completely angered him. His voice became totally different. His face   
changed into a man she had never seen before as he reflected anger   
and supremacy. "Have you not known manners?" He looked at her in   
disgust and called out. "Where are the guards, who had let this   
rifraf into my mansion?"  
  
"Milord, I beg of you." She bowed down with tears in her eyes. "Can   
you not spare me? Your men are already tearing my house apart with   
five of my children out there." Her voice shrugged as she shivered   
looking down at his lord's feet. "Stop your men, milord, please, have   
mercy!"  
  
Michelle was already moved in sympathy for the commoner. She was   
about to speak when Frederick had produced a loud laugh. "So you   
were that woman?" A horrible creature ever created on earth had just   
emerged from the dinner table. "Tsk tsk tsk...madame, madame,...   
you're a trash and better left out as a trash 'til eternity." Upon   
these words, he stepped hardly on with his heel the hand of the woman   
which was on the floor.  
  
Crying out in despair, the woman but all could cry so hard that tear   
by tear, it dropped on the floor like rain. "Sir, why are you doing   
this to me?"  
  
He raised his brows and narrowed his eyes. "Because people like you   
are like garbages on my estate and better out disposed of. In other   
words, I cannot dare to think that filths like you live amongst the   
beauties of my properties. You don't have the right to live on my   
land... on my property! In a matter of fact, you could have thanked   
me that I didn't put my sword above your head."  
  
Finally, the guards reached at the scene just in time. Being took   
away, the woman's cries echoed throughout the mansion. The servants   
who were watching the whole scene just moved back and looked down.   
Judging by how the people react, such scene was just being treated as   
ordinary in his manor. Such horrible scene was indeed ordinary for   
his lord.  
  
Frederick was about to sit when he looked down and noticed something.   
He turned toward the servants in-line at the room's side. "Take this   
tear away from my boots!" He expressed clearly every word producing   
them hard from his mouth.  
  
Upon command, two women helpers rushed in to his aid wiping   
immediately the single drop of tear of the woman who had just cried   
at his feet earlier. After the cleansing, he sat back again taking   
in the soup as he looked up to Michelle with a broad grin. "Ain't   
this meal good?"  
  
Michelle was still in the midst of recovery from what she had just   
seen. The crying woman and the ever so generous and kind man he had   
met earlier who had turned into a creature to be feared about. What   
was that? Lord Frederick... he... he... I...? Lord   
Frederick... -am I really going to marry this beast?  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued 


	10. Cold Night

Journey Through...  
  
  
by: Genesis  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon, Toei Animation or anything. I'm   
just borrowing the characters for entertainment and fulfillment of   
fantasies. The following is totally fictitious -- places and the   
other persons -- and the story doesn't appear in any of the episodes   
in Sailormoon.  
  
  
===================  
  
PART X  
  
  
Michelle looked blankly afar from her terrace. The night was a   
loving tune with herself ready for bed, a night gown in satin that   
matched the color of the night, if only she could slumber down. Her   
chamber was large, the mansion was huge, the servants were all too   
friendly, but what she worried about would be her husband-to-be. She   
sighed with every breathe out accompanied by hopeless depression.   
She remembered the conversation with lord Frederick just before   
leaving the dinner hall.   
  
  
"'Tis my happiness to finally see you, milady!"  
  
She had only smiled from such comment.  
  
"Let's not hesitate now. The day after tomorrow, I will wed you.   
You'll have me all to yourself after that day. You'll be one of the   
happiest brides that could ever walk in this planet."  
  
  
It was the words that disturbed her so.  
  
The view she was getting from her room was ever so relaxing but if   
only it was as relaxing as what she was feeling deep inside. A   
thousand sighs could never succumb such emotion. Walking away from   
the terrace across the room toward the door, she turned the knob   
hoping that a simple tour around the mansion could ease her nerves.   
Near midnight, the corridor wasn't as lighted up as her room. With   
only the brightness of the moon from the window that lead her steps,   
the surroundings were all too quiet to be disturbed.   
  
Looking faraway at the wing opposite to her, she caught sight of   
Alexandr. The blonde too was looking at her. With a slight bow,   
Alexandr denoted a pleasant night as she slipped into her room   
exactly at the opposite wing of Michelle's.  
  
Bowing in response, she hadn't lifted up her head at an instant. Now   
alone in the corridors, she pondered on the thoughts about her life.   
The silence gave her the shivers and with no one in sight, she   
hesitated whether she would continue to walk or to go back in where   
she was.  
  
Her thoughts didn't consent to where her feet could take her. All   
she seemed to know was the best remedy of broken dreams and   
hopelessness was a walk. The concept of being a wife to a powerful   
lord may not be as miserable than she thought it would be. She was   
living in a world of practicality and love cannot fit perfectly in   
the scenario. When the man dies, she'll take over his wealth as what   
Alexandr had spoken of. With her new wealth, her father will at last   
be pleased at her daughter. What then could be another wrong? She   
pulled herself together not to break apart as she realized   
consequences to be finally submissive ...To give herself to a man   
whom her will is against with, to sleep with a dirty fart for days,   
weeks, and months, YEARS!, to care of a beast! At the thought,   
tears formed at the corners of her eyes as they dropped in unison.   
Why must I carry such terrible fate?   
  
She paused for a moment looking around on where her feet had taken   
her. She looked back realizing that she had travelled almost the   
whole of the mansion. There she recognized the place, the east wing!   
She was already standing at the door of Alexandr's chamber.  
  
There she stood still where time cannot say how long she was at that   
position. But then, a faint noise could be heard. Concentrating   
carefully on the sound, she looked eagerly of its source. It maybe   
vague but the waves were so disturbing. Could it be a burglar of the   
night? or worst... it might be a haunting spirit of the mansion!   
With the lights off and the mansion's trails off her knowledge, she   
could only find the mystery through her ears. With every step,   
clearer moans aroused. Tracing it carefully, the sound carried her   
to the farthest room of the east wing.  
  
The sound uncovered its mystery. They were groans and moans of   
passion coming from just behind the door she was standing at. The   
moans became louder every minute produced alternatively by female and   
male voices. How each wave had send shivers down her spine, she knew   
it was something that she hadn't the right to watch. The voices --   
they were two women drowned in sexual innuendo as a male voice   
covered theirs. Surely, it was totally uncouth. A guess was   
impractical and to see for herself was the most logical thing that   
she could ever think about, an urge to prove her hypothesis, it was   
an instinct of a human person.  
  
Pushing one of the twin doors, placing an eye on the small slit,   
there she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Under the light of   
the full moon coming from its window appeared a sight so unbelievable   
and horrible to be seen. It was Lord Frederick along with two women   
servants, the faces of the women that seemed so familiar during   
dinner -- the maids without a doubt. The three in nude were drowned   
in ecstasy as the women gave temporary happiness to the naked man.   
Horrible... simply immoral! Complex calisthenics were seen on the   
three with every move, a thousand of groans and moans were produced.  
  
Michelle quickly moved back sealing the tiny slit. The scene sent   
terrible vibrations down her throat that she could only want to throw   
up. A cursed from hell! She wasn't to accumulate anything from her   
stomach. Still forcing herself, she bent down more with regrets on   
how she could ever enter a mansion though huge was fiested with fury   
beasts.  
  
Suddenly, a light tap on her shoulder was felt. Turning around, she   
saw Alexandr. Her clothes same as of that afternoon. Michelle faced   
her directly. The tone of unbelief couldn't leave her mouth   
accompanied with disgust, "I... I.. inside the room..."  
  
"I know!" Alexandr helped her in straightening herself out. The   
moans became wilder every minute. "I'm sorry for the discomfort,   
milady, but it does happen regularly in here with him."  
  
The calm voice could only urged her to stay calm too realizing that   
she was being unrealistic and too divine to such scene after hearing   
the terrible comments from the people about Lord Frederick, after   
talking to Marcus, after witnessing the scene at the dinner table!   
"I see..." She had brought back again her nobility in herself   
undisturbed by the sounds she was hearing at that very moment.  
  
"Come now, I will accompany you back to your chamber." She showed   
the way back to retrace her steps. "You should have your rest."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
The long walk bathe in silence ended when the two had finally reached   
their destination -- Michelle's room. Wishing each other a good   
night, Alexandr traced back her steps toward her own room. The walk   
between the two was nothing extraordinary and it seemed that both of   
them have accepted fate. Nobody bothered to touch each others' lives   
any longer and finally Michelle had treated Alexandr a servant while   
Alexandr had given respect of a master to the lady.  
  
With nothing in mind, Alexandr had reached her room in just seconds   
of walk. The interior design was same as of the other chambers, same   
as Michelle's. Going directly to the terrace, there she sat at the   
end of it leaning her back against the wall letting her face be shone   
upon the brightness of the moon. She soothe herself with the gentle   
night wind that caressed her golden hair with every blow. And the   
humid air that touched her skin could only send pure relaxation unto   
her own being. There she sat for minutes with nothing else to do.   
Midnight was a bliss and the pitch black of a view was heaven to   
soothe her gaze.  
  
But then, the atmosphere so placid was rudely interrupted by the   
shriek of the door knob opening. She turned around to ready herself   
of what goons may come unto her room. A silhouette finally entered.   
Oh god! Wide-eyed, Alexandr saw the figure completely -- Michelle!  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued 


	11. Honesty of Flesh

Journey Through...  
  
  
by: Genesis  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon, Toei Animation or anything. I'm   
just borrowing the characters for entertainment and fulfillment of   
fantasies. The following is totally fictitious -- places and the   
other persons -- and the story doesn't appear in any of the episodes   
in Sailormoon.  
  
  
===================  
  
PART XI  
  
  
Alexandr had turned around disturbed by the creaking of the slow   
opening of her door. With a bit of surprised, Michelle was standing   
there. She jumped down as her tongue could not give her words to   
say. Closing the door behind her, Michelle went unto the center of the room   
looking at the other girl standing on the balcony. Her face looked   
in gloom and her carefree lifestyle all but perish turning her into a   
timid woman right before Alexandr's eyes. Obviously, she wasn't that   
experienced living in the real world. Her expressions had shown how   
confused and disturbed she must had been after seeing such unsightful   
scene minutes ago.  
  
Alexandr jumped down from the terrace as she approached the silent   
woman. Her heart was so moved on how disturbed the face of the   
shorter woman had been. She distanced from her securing herself on   
not to sympathize the other woman totally. But still facing her, all   
she could do was to clear things up with words. "What is the matter?"  
  
"I cannot sleep."  
  
"Was it because of what you've seen right before your eyes?"  
  
Her wavy hair fell freely as she looked down affirming the answer to   
such question. The heavy feeling then came back to her. It was the   
feeling of deep hopelessness and despair. Brave as she was, she   
couldn't hold back the tears as she covered her eyes with her long   
fingers. She moved aside toward the bed as she sat on its edge   
sobbing like a little girl.  
  
Alexandr was greatly moved of what she saw. But she just couldn't   
approached her that easily. Michelle was her mistress and Alexandr   
just couldn't dare to risk a move awakening the feelings that she   
forcibly slumbered them down. A single drop of sympathy and a ton of   
affection were just bordered thinly and she was afraid she might   
intrude the other. A small sympathy, a huge lump of love. It was   
not worth it to be confused about. To comfort was not her   
responsibility. Looking away, she remained gallant and firm as she   
forced herself not to see the sobbing lady, "In behalf of his lord,   
milady, I ask for your apology."  
  
She stopped crying. She pulled herself together for the last time as   
to not break apart. "I am not good at this." She forced herself to   
gave of a little laugh as she tried to take the matters lightly.   
"I've never been this disturbed in my whole life. At home, I was   
free. I got nothing to do but to let time take over my life. And I   
don't attest to it."  
  
Alexandr smiled to herself. "You are truly a unique woman, milady!"   
She turned to face her again. "If only I could do the things again   
to you... those things I'd said at the start of the journey."  
  
"I dare you to say it, sir!" She removed the saddened look of her   
face as she looked up to the well-poised person infront of her.   
Realizing the thought had put a smile unto her face.  
  
Alexandr gave her a grin. A grin dipped in all seriousness and   
sadness. But a grin is a grin and how sweet it had come out   
reflected the pureness of its beholder. "That was a long time ago,   
milady."  
  
"Indeed... a long time ago... like three or four days ago." She   
smiled on her memories as she looked away from Alexandr's gaze. She   
looked at the white sheets of the bed as She straightened the   
wrinkle of the sheet beneath her palm. Her smile slowly faded away. Her   
deep silence was just disturbed when she heard the laugh created by   
the woman who stood there.  
  
"I just couldn't believe that you were disturbed only by that scene!"   
Her snickers were vexating. "Milady, you sounded like an innocent   
little girl." She coughed a little, "Hmmm... well, I do not know the   
'innocent' part." Her looks were teasing again and everything had   
brought back the light mood in Michelle.  
  
"Well, excuse myself, sir." Her eyebrow raised a little. "I guess   
girls in Burglier would simply not mind if her fiancé will have an   
affair right infront of her eyes." The elegance and a mark of   
superiority emerged in her vioce. "Well, I do not know if I could   
accustomed to your culture if that is the case."  
  
"I have to admit, milady, you do have a point there."  
  
Michelle defended her side even more. "I just couldn't believe it.   
I couldn't dare to believe it. Things like... that to be done by   
such a highly-respected man. When I first met him, he was indeed   
great and its best. He was a man to be admired about. His looks   
still captured my heart and the age he possessed was never a   
hindrance to captivate a woman. Rather it was an asset. It just   
made him more mature as a person suppose to be worthy of trust and   
suppose to be a great keeper of a woman's heart."  
  
Alexandr moved a little from her stillness as she listened to every   
word Michelle had to say. Her eyes was not fix to Michelle's. They   
had just focused far off the terrace through the darkness piercing   
through the humid air of the night.  
  
"Yes, I thought I would be at peace in this marriage. Besides..."   
She paused for a moment as she looked down unto her feet when small   
words came out from her mouth so softly. "...besides, 'tis my   
destiny. 'tis written in my palms what I'm having. Lord Frederick   
is in them. I COULD have loved him if I COULD force myself.. Yes, a   
wealthy man, a powerful lord, a beautiful creation, a hot lover   
and..."  
  
"...and you lust for him?"  
  
The words had struck intensely unto Michelle's ears. She lifted her   
head to face the person who had just said such words. Her gaze was   
met by Alexandr's stare, a stare so fierce that it had their eyes   
locked for a moment.  
  
Alexandr was unsure of the answer she'll be getting but whatever it   
might be she was certainly eager to know it. She was serious this   
time, and the tone of her voice just couldn't hide it. However, the   
serious look on her face was paid by a tender smile of the other   
woman. Never sparing a single glance, she traced every movement   
Michelle was making as the woman on the bed rose going nearer to the   
blonde. With an inch away from Alexandr, she placed her hand unto   
Alexandr's cheek as she caressed it in full passion saying softly   
unforgettable words. "No, Alexandr, I lust for you!"  
  
Joy caressed Alex's soul. Affirming such affection, Alexandr leaned   
down taking Michelle's lips to hers full of passion and strong   
sensations. Never was she hesitant, not in this moment when her   
flesh commanded so. Their tongues met at an instant when Michelle   
had responded wholeheartedly. They hungered for each other as if   
each of them had lusted on the other for years. Their kisses used   
intense forces as they explored more inside the areas of their   
mouths. They sought for each other, they need each other.  
  
The courtier let go of the lady's lips as she traced hot kisses unto   
the lady's neck smelling the scent of each strand of the aquamarine   
hair. Such scent just made her body heat up even more.   
  
Slowly with her lips locking on the lady's neck, the blonde removed   
Michelle's gown with a light brush of such light fabric.  
  
Each kiss Michelle received accumulated moans from her mouth. "My   
will tells now..." She had panted from the strong sensation.   
"...how could I live with a man I cannot ever love when my heart had   
been cruelly taken under the arms of the person I am with at this   
moment." The feeling was so intense. She had also hungered for her   
lover's body. She began to grow impatient that she herself had to   
remove the courtier's clothes off of her. She could feel the   
bindings that bound the courtier's breasts upon removal.  
  
"Cruelly?" Alexandr pulled back to look at her lover in nude.  
  
"This feeling, I cannot resist. My body speaks for itself."   
Michelle traced every curve of her lover's body as she slowly removed   
the bindings of Alexandr's chest exposing the beauty of her breasts.   
Every inch Alexandr's skin was charged with electricity upon touched   
of her own. "May it be from your lust or love, I do not care to know.   
You will have everything of me."  
  
Alexandr took hold of her pushing her slightly to the bed's edge.   
The courtier had gently laid her on the soft bed. "Michelle...   
cursed such lust! I love thee with all my heart."   
  
There, Michelle laid down comfortably as her body was gently covered   
by the courtier's. The blonde's trousers were left at the foot of   
the bed and how they cuddle up on it lead to their own satisfaction and   
comfort. The night was cold and the fiery heat inside of theirs   
could never be overwhelmed by the coldness of the atmosphere.  
  
Alexandr continued to traced kisses with her tongue unto the lady   
from her neck going down unto her breasts. Michelle was so moved by   
the feeling, embraced by how hot she was then. She hugged Alexandr's   
head pressing it harder unto her chest tracing the strands of the   
blonde with her long fingers. She moaned in ecstasy. But Alex   
didn't stop there. She retained her hands unto Michelle's breasts   
stimulating them so gently while using her tongue, she traced   
Michelle's turso down passing unto her navel going down reaching to   
the insides of her thigh. The scent was breathtaking and could just   
urged the blonde to close her eyes feeling intensely the sweetness of   
the fragrance. Not losing concentration, she licked the womanhood in   
front of her tasting every drop of her passion.  
  
Alex's tongue sent shivers throughout Michelle's body, the feeling so   
great that her body could writhe at the sensation. Every movement of   
Alexandr involuntarily made Michelle thrust her hips to Alex's mouth.   
  
The tempo increased every second and drops of sweat began to form   
unto the two's bodies.  
  
Michelle had crumpled the sheets beneath her hand losing control of   
her body as Alexandr had totally taken control of her. Each sweet   
sensation accompanied by moans of pleasures, she couldn't stop what   
she was feeling, she couldn't stop her body, she couldn't stop   
herself.  
  
Alexandr, closing her eyes, continued to lick the inside of the soft   
skin of the lady feeling the moans emitted by the shorter woman, with   
every groan a fire lit up inside of her. Alexandr's tongue continued   
to dig deeper unto Michelle's innermost being holding the legs apart,   
forcing her tongue to be inside and inside and inside even more.   
Michelle cried in pleasure as her fluid just kept on coming unto   
Alexandr's mouth and the sweetness of it never failed to amaze her.   
There was nothing to think about, not of this moment when passion   
enveloped the two lovers.  
  
"Alexandr..."  
  
Alexandr stopped to look at the woman infront of her drowned in   
ecstasy.  
  
"I... I..."  
  
With not much words to hear about, Alexandr slowly climbed up again   
to Michiru's face as she locked her mouth on hers. Michelle's taste   
was still there and the women just continued to fiest at the mood.   
Both of them explored the other, tracing every part of their body   
they could get hold of.  
  
As the courtier pulled back, Michelle kissed her lover's throat as   
she moved down kissing every part of the woman above her.   
  
Supporting her own body with her arms, Alexandr sighed half-closing   
her eyes on the soft lips that caressed her nipples below. Alex's   
head rolled back moaning at the foreign object that had entered unto   
her, it was one of Michelle's fingers. She cried in happiness with   
the passion still inside of her. With her own will, with her bare   
hands, she took hold of Michelle's hand that had sent the sensation.   
Michelle's finger was wet when she took it into her own mouth licking   
it softly, fervently, lovingly.   
  
Alexandr dropped her body over Michelle's. "If only I could pleased   
you even more." Her face began to sink in sadness. "But...I..."  
  
"Shhh..." Michelle hushed her with a finger unto her lips. "'Tis my   
happiness to be with you."  
  
At the words, Alexandr began to move fast touching every part of   
Michelle's body, tasting every inch of her skin, intruding on every   
private part of her lover. She pulled Michelle's body to hers as   
they moved in rhythm. Exploring each other even more, wanting not to   
stop, exhausting themselves in the ecstasy of zeal, until they had   
reached a mutual climax. Their sweat mixed in unison, each skin   
rubbing unto the other's sparking fires of passion. Each exclaiming   
each other's names with moans of pleasures.   
  
Alexandr dropped unto the bed, exhausted, without much energy left.   
She was bathe in sweat, her hair was already wet. Lying beside   
Michelle, she looked at her lover again, she smiled.   
  
Michelle smiled back as she brought herself closer to the other   
woman's embrace. Words had no place in the room, but their eyes   
conversed endlessly of love, desire, and zeal. They had satisfied   
each other for the moment, they wanted no more but to be in each   
other's arms for eternity. Their bodies had spoken of the truths   
they concealed, what proof could they ever want for their love?  
  
Alexandr reached for the blanket. She pulled it up covering their   
tired bodies.  
  
The night was old, the air was cold and the brushing wind that   
entered the room from the terrace had sung sweet lullaby to the   
lovers sleeping comfortably in each other's presence.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued 


	12. The Dawn

Journey Through...  
  
  
by: Genesis  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon, Toei Animation or anything. I'm   
just borrowing the characters for entertainment and fulfillment of   
fantasies. The following is totally fictitious -- places and the   
other persons -- and the story doesn't appear in any of the episodes   
in Sailormoon.  
  
  
===================  
  
PART XII  
  
  
Michelle opened her eyes as the sound of dawn was entangled in her   
ears. She was there lying on the bed, the cover comforting her. She   
remembered exactly what had happened the night before, with Alex,   
yes, with Alex, she was brought back to the lady she once was. She   
was happy to be in her arms again. She awoke totally to greet her   
lover at her side. However, as she rose, there was no one there.   
Her eyes journeyed the room looking on where her love could be. Her   
sight steadied unto the terrace where she located the blonde fully   
dressed in white long sleeves and a new set of black trousers. Her   
position was same as of last night when she just entered the room.   
The dawn wind caressed both her hair and shirt. She was looking afar   
on god-knows-what she was thinking.  
  
Michelle pulled the blanket to cover her naked body as she approached   
the person in the terrace. "Thank you."  
  
Her soft voice brought Alexandr's mind back to the room. Upon seeing   
the fully awakened woman, she jumped down from the terrace to greet   
her totally. "Good morning, mi.. Michelle." Her smile was already   
good for a breakfast.  
  
Michelle smiled back as she went closer to the taller woman. She   
leaned her head unto her chest as the blonde wrapped her arms around   
her. Closing her eyes, she sighed at the feeling. "I can go like   
this for years."  
  
"Michelle, are the things we do in vain?"  
  
Silence wrapped the whole room. Both of them couldn't answer such   
question but their thoughts lingered in sureness. They had made a   
decision, they knew that with the other's absence, they would lose   
their sanity. They need each other. That night... they had made up   
their mind, they had already asked the gods to forsake them.   
  
Michelle asked bluntly. "Are we going to tell lord Frederick today?"  
  
Alexandr tightened her hold even more, "If not today, we would suffer   
for all eternity."  
  
"My fear haunts me." She caressed the hands that hold unto her.  
  
"From now on, let me be a part of you. From now on, leave me not of   
what you do. Be with me."  
  
Michelle smiled to the east sun.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued 


	13. Confrontation

Journey Through...  
  
  
by: Genesis  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon, Toei Animation or anything. I'm   
just borrowing the characters for entertainment and fulfillment of   
fantasies. The following is totally fictitious -- places and the   
other persons -- and the story doesn't appear in any of the episodes   
in Sailormoon.  
  
  
===================  
  
PART XIII  
  
  
Michelle went downstairs accompanied by Alexandr to meet the lord for   
the morning breakfast. The two were in their finest clothes -- a   
lady and her escort. Every stair they left, their minds met. They   
had come to a decision. They had to tell the lord the truth, the   
truth that could never be concealed any longer. Alexandr looked at   
Michelle with a grin assuring her that everything will be fine as   
they left the last step of the stair.  
  
Walking across the room, they reached the dinner hall. Lord   
Frederick was already waiting for her future wife. "A pleasant   
morning, Michelle!" He reached for her with a huge grin across his   
face when Michelle moved back to escape his grasp. Bewildered, he   
looked at the lady in confusion.   
  
Michelle brought herself closer to Alexandr's arm. Her face was   
emotionless same as of Alexandr's.  
  
The lord looked at the two with a question look. Later, the look   
grew into anger. "What is the meaning of this?"  
  
Michelle replied with a noble voice, "I am calling off our   
engagement, milord!"  
  
The servants at the sides of the room looked at the scene in shock.   
Human instinct called for curiousity.  
  
"What?!" His voice was becoming beastly. "You've got to be kidding   
me!"  
  
At the words, Michelle tightened her hold unto Alexandr's arms.  
  
Frederick noticed such action and as a man of intelligence, he   
completely understood the whole thing. Covered in rage, he bursted   
out in anger. "I see...This is totally unbelievable." He turned his   
back from the two pulling himself up. There was a moment of silence.  
  
Michelle and Alexandr wondered on what had happened on the man. They   
were expecting a more violent reaction from him thinking that he was   
a man of rudeness after all. But then, they were still right.   
Frederick quickly turned around lifting his right hand forcefully   
using its back to hit Michelle violently. The sound of the slap   
echoed throughout the mansion.   
  
Alexandr reacted madly but she was taken aback when a Frederick's   
foot hit her belly. The tensing of her muscles made her to curl up   
in pain.  
  
Frederick pulled Michelle unto his side hurting her unhesitantly with   
the grip of the hair he had for her. She was feeling pain all over   
her head, with her hair being pulled off and her cheek being   
tormented with the slap. She cried in agony.  
  
Meanwhile, Alexandr slowly got up. In his eyes were a mixture of   
pain and revenge.  
  
"You two are the worst." He spitted in disgust. He turned to the   
woman at his side as he pulled her hair even more "And you woman...   
you disgust me!"  
  
Michelle replied in hatred. "First look at yourself, Frederick! A   
man of stature! Ha! Now that's a ploy. You should try thinking   
about the disgust first in your side judging how such word   
accompanied you last night."  
  
He bursted out in laughter as he explained in arrogance. "I am a   
man, I know my needs! You, my dear lady is a woman who do not know   
your own kind."  
  
"At least, sir, I ain't choosing a bastard such as you!"  
  
"A bastard? DARN YOU!!!!" He hit her even more. The hit pushed   
Michelle right on the floor.  
  
Alexandr who was waiting for a perfect time to attack finally went up   
to Frederick for a fight. But it was too late, the guards had   
completely held her back, she was captured unable to move. "Let go   
of me, you fools! I say let go of me!" The coarse voice she had   
could already free herself from the bondage but four guards that hold   
her down were too strong.  
  
Frederick laughed at her. "Alexandra... you were always a   
troublemaker as a sister right from the very start."  
  
A sister? Michelle was surprised. Is she really Frederick's sister?  
  
"You bastard, Frederick!" Alexandr blurted out.   
  
"...and irresponsible as well. You have always wanted to live a   
normal life, running away from all your responsibilities as a noble   
woman. As a result, you bargained with me. Concealing such secret,   
denying men to come to you. I do not know why but I always thought   
you just wanted to enjoy life. Serving me? I agreed to your   
demand... my trusted courtier, my very own sister. I guess you don't   
want wealth, huh~! Well, I am grateful of your service, courtier!   
But now, this is one service of yours I couldn't accept to fail." He   
called upon the guards, "Take her to a cell and let her be in there   
until I command you to free her."  
  
Alexandr struggled endlessly as the guards carried her out of the   
room.  
  
Michelle looked at her wanting to help but as soon as she got up,   
Frederick took hold of her arm. She struggled to escape from   
Frederick's grip. "Darn you, Frederick! Why are you treating your   
sister like that?" She hadn't shed a single tear but her eyes were   
coated in fury.  
  
He laughed as he put his eyes in flames. "Why? You asked me why?   
Damn that lass! She was no good from the very start. She was too   
carefree in life while I, alone, was left with this cursed life of   
power and wealth. I had become a monster in this world." He grabbed   
hold of her chin tightly. "Why? Because she has life, I have   
nothing!!!!" He panted in anger. "Now, to satisfy my nothingness, I   
will have you!!!"  
  
Frederick carried Michelle on his back and up to the stairs unto his   
room. "I'm sure your father would be sorry for himself for betting   
you."  
  
"Bet? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, I do presumed that your father didn't say something to you."   
He smiled sinisterly. "He was totally no good at the moment I met   
him. It was five years ago, a simple card game, a simple card game   
that my victory lead me to possess you!"  
  
"Nonsense... my father won't ever do that to me!"  
  
"Ha! You were only like thirteen years old back then. He was drunk   
and he gave his daughter's hand to me for one last game. And so.. at   
the verdict, your hand was mind. Of course, I am not interested with   
minors so I just waited for the proper time. We agreed... now it is   
the time." He smiled to her, "So... you did the right thing to   
follow your father's order after all."  
  
She could almost faint at what she just heard. She couldn't believe   
it. It was hell for her! It was totally hell! Being rested in his   
shoulders, Michelle called to the servants for help as she struggled   
to get free. But the grip was tight, he was a real man. The   
servants, however, could only stare at the sight. They had no right   
to interrupt the lord, no matter on how insane he had become.  
  
Frederick had reached his room. He locked the doors behind him and   
dropped Michelle unto his bed. The bed sanked in under Michelle's   
weight. But after she was free from Frederick's grip, she quickly   
jumped out of the bed and rushed to the door. It was useless, the   
door was locked and she was trapped like a rat inside his chamber.  
  
His evil grin cultivated her hatred. "What is it that you want?!"  
  
"Isn't it obvious.... I want your body!" He slowly unbutton his   
cuffs, his collar, his shirt as she moved closer to the woman. "At   
least, I will have my reward for taking you into my humble home. I   
guess, marriage will be useless." His eyes became sharp as blade as   
he created the words. "I will have your virtue, woman!"  
  
Michelle looked away with a face to disappoint a thousand men.   
  
Frederick had sensed it. The downed eyebrows, the shaped of how her   
eyelids were formed on her face. "You.... you didn't...you couldn't   
have!" His eyes became wide in disbelief. His blood began to boil.  
  
"I had given my precious treasure to the one I truly love!"  
  
He bursted out in anger as he screamed throughout echoing to the   
whole of the estate. He was never been that in rage in his entire   
life. "Alexandr...." The thought tormented his soul, her face was a   
curse to his own being.  
  
He pulled himself back and went to Michelle. He touched her cheeks,   
he touched her hair, he touched every curve she had, placing a hand   
unto her behind as his other hand slipped unto her dress to cup a   
breast. "Nevertheless... it would be fun just to have you!" He   
laughed in excite like a reincarnated devil on earth tagging unto his   
victim.  
  
Michelle was... Michelle was... the rough hand she felt in her back,   
the coarse hand that was against her smooth delicate skin of her   
bosom. She screamed in despair, "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued [Don't miss the final chapter] 


	14. My Love

Journey Through...  
  
  
by: Genesis  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon, Toei Animation or anything. I'm   
just borrowing the characters for entertainment and fulfillment of   
fantasies. The following is totally fictitious -- places and the   
other persons -- and the story doesn't appear in any of the episodes   
in Sailormoon.  
  
  
===================  
  
PART XIV  
  
  
Her arms were covered in pain and she continued to struggled on with   
the guards to free herself. Alexandr was trying hard and to try hard   
did pay. Freeing her right arm, she reached for the soldier that   
once held it with his might. With one knuckle, she knocked him down.   
The three remaining continued to held her down. With the prison   
cell just meters away, the soldiers could all but retain patient and   
persistence to such strong prisoner. Alexandr caught one of the   
guards' heads. Twisting herself, she untangled all arms that were on   
to her. With her hand still on his head, she bumped it with the   
other's and taking the last one standing, she used her knee to kick   
the man's groin. At last, she had freed herself.  
  
She took hold of one of the swords of the soldiers as she was already   
determined to pose a fight to her very own brother. She ran back   
into the mansion as fast as she could but air slowed her down. She   
was not fast enough. Now in pant, she reached the foot of the grand   
staircase. She hurried up running, draining herself, exhausting her   
own heart with fear and dying resistance.  
  
Alas! She had reached the room! She had heard the scream of   
Michelle. Knocking wildly, she called up to the insides of it.   
"Michelle! By heavens, are you there?"  
  
She could only hear a faint cry as a response. "Alexandr... help me!"  
  
The door was locked and knocking it down herself would just injure   
her even more with the pain, the sprain she had of struggling with   
the guards, she wasn't sure if she could accomplish such huge task.   
  
A louder cry was heard!  
  
Damn it! Determined to break the door apart, she used herself to   
break it. She was dumb! Indeed she was foolish breaking the grand   
door with her own tiny body. But love is also foolish. Bumping   
herself against the door, pushing it with all her might, blood   
stained her shirt with red. It was probably the bone in her left arm   
that was tormented by every force used to break the door. Probably   
dislocated and fractured by her very own persistence, by her own fear   
of god-what-might-happen to Michelle. Stopping at nothing, blood   
dripping like rain on the floor, alas! The door opened slightly.   
And with just one more blow, forgetting pain and everything, the door   
swung wide open.  
  
There, she saw Michelle in bed nailed like an animal. Her dress all   
tattered with Frederick straddling her with no care.   
  
"Alexandr..." Her faint voice allured pity. "... Help me.."  
  
Alex shouted in rage. Her blood rose above to her head, her face all   
red with wrath, she was ready to fight despite of how much blood she   
had lost from the wound on her left arm from breaking such stupid   
door. Her right arm was also bleeding, it was the unhealed wound she   
gotten from the bandits back in the woods. The sudden activities she   
had done awakened such sleeping wound in her arm.  
  
Michelle looked up to the woman bathe in blood but still in rage   
determined to fight her rapist.  
  
"Fight me!" Her voice though soft was covered in hate. She drew her   
blade from its sheath as she aimed it slowly to Frederick posing a   
one-to-one challenge.  
  
Angered, Frederick got off from the bed and reached for her sword   
racked in the corner of his room. "Tsk... tsk... tsk... the things   
you do to get your... ummm... woman?" He laughed at the comment he   
produced.  
  
Michelle pulled herself together as she jumped off from the bed   
taking Alexandr's side.  
  
The duelists started to stare at each other, each posing threats with   
their naked eyes, holding their swords firmly. The moment became   
dead and gloomy as brother and sister fought for his and her own   
right, not because of wealth nor because of power, but because of   
right, love, because of passion. Standing there, they remained still   
with nothing else in mind but hate and revenge. Both has them in   
their own way. Hate of envy, revenge of zeal.  
  
And then... one began to move. Frederick raised his sword and began   
to charge. But Alexandr had dodged it successfully. He swung his   
sword over and over and over and over to Alexandr pleading to get   
just one single wound from his sister's body. Blood--- yes, blood---   
that could only atone to the discomfort of his life. But Alexandr   
was good in fighting, she encountered it always. Yet, Frederick's   
persistent spirit won't give her a chance to counter his attacks.   
How she dodged every strike was like perfect art, but somehow, she   
couldn't retain her stamina not with the wounds in both of her arms,   
and with every dodge, she spilled like a handful of blood on the   
floor. She grew weak and even weaker by the moment. At last, her   
brother's blade reached her turso. She cried in agony.  
  
Pulling back, Frederick rested his sword as he looked at the wound he   
just did. He smiled of his accomplishment. But his rest was only   
for a moment, he attacked again. She raised her sword blocking his   
brother blade to touch her shoulder. The force was great and she   
just   
couldn't hold unto it any longer. With one blow, she swiped away the   
sword as she moved back. She was growing weaker by the second. Her   
vision so blur as if she was going to faint.  
  
Frederick was overjoyed of the moment. Finally, he smelled victory.   
Victory with just steps away, he was ready to kill. He moved toward   
his sister who was already limping on the ground, cannot pull herself   
back. She had drained her energy already.   
  
Frederick gave off a wild laugh as he reached inches away of the   
weakened warrior. There, ready for one final strike, with all his   
force, he brought down his sword to finally kill the torment of his   
life!  
  
  
Blood spattered across the room. Frederick opened his eyes whom he   
had closed to better feel the victory with all his soul.   
  
But... but... the sight... he became still, unable to move. The   
blade, his blade was rooted deeply unto the back of a woman who   
possessed the once glittering aquamarine hair, a woman in a tattered   
dress, the woman who covered the sister of his and used her very own   
body as a shield.  
  
Alexandr caught sight of the figure on top of her. Michelle! She   
cried in horror. Why? Why? Why? Even more in raged, Alexandr   
grabbed   
his blade with all his might, standing up, and finally ending the   
fight for all eternity as she pierced the man standing motionless and   
vulnerable right infront of her eyes. She forcefully buried her   
sword to the heart of her very own brother as she gave out a cry of   
despair and fury. She let the weapon go as it was rooted deeply   
unto her brother's chest. Her brother dropped down, laid motionless   
on the ground, all dead with no soul left.  
  
She quickly went back to the sides of Michelle. She gathered the   
lying woman unto her arms as she tried every possible thing to wake   
her up, to see her eyes, to see her face smiling back at her. But...   
there was nothing. There was nothing at all. If only she could have   
said at least her last words to her, if only she could at least feel   
again her warmth, but she was dead. She was cold without a single   
beat of her heart.  
  
Alexandr let go of the dead body as she positioned it as if Michelle   
was fast asleep. She moved back. She sat on the ground leaning her   
back against the wall pondering on the thoughts, the thoughts that   
were senseless now.  
  
"Michelle... why are you always drowned in your own world? Why can't   
you let me be a part of you?"  
  
She lowered her head down covering her face with the rough strands of   
her hair. For the last time she smiled not because of joy but a last   
gift for her lover in the other world, "It was fun being with you, it   
was truly fun as we journey through."  
  
  
  
  
  
~The End~  
  
  
  
  
==========================  
Author's notes:  
  
Well that's it, guys! I hope you enjoy reading every word of it as   
well as enjoy every inch of event that happened in the story.  
To all those people who shared a part of their time with me reading   
this story, I am truly grateful. Thank you very much! ^_^x 


End file.
